


Time will tell

by olympia_m



Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ceremonies, F/M, Fluff, Het, Het and Slash, Historical Fantasy, M/M, More Tropes, Politics, a bit of angst, a bit of smut, but mostly tropes, discussions, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: This story wouldn't leave me alone - or something like that.Or, the one where they eye-fuck a lot....
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929934
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't leave me alone - or something like that.  
> Or, the one where they eye-fuck a lot....

Nikolaj raised his finger to his mouth. “Don’t announce me,” he grinned to the guards outside his darling’s door. 

With a nod, they opened the door. 

Count Rasoulin stood up and bowed immediately. 

He stopped. There was music coming from the reception room. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked the count, puzzled. 

“Your Majesty, His Majesty is with the Ladies.”

“I see. Thank you, Count.”

Trying to look as serious as possible, he opened the door, taking in the scene. There were seven musicians in one corner of the room, three violin players, two with violas, two with lutes, his darling seated in one of the armchairs, Lady Ekaterina and Lady Nathalia in the armless chairs, and four young ladies he should recognise but couldn’t, in the middle of the room, surrounding Lady Irina. 

All the young ladies were dressed in the same manner, in flowing pale pink dresses decorated with dark pink ribbons, and had the same hairstyle, with their hair tied at the back. Ah, so Lady Ekaterina had already selected the young maids-of-honour to his darling? Lady Irina was once again in a long, plain-looking dress, a blue one this time, and had her hair braided. She looked the perfect Quhjani noblewoman, and Nikolaj couldn’t help but think that, while his young court ladies looked utterly charming, Lady Irina looked far more dignified. 

“Your Majesty,” his darling shouted happily. He sprung up and bowed deeply to him, the ladies either getting up or freezing in their spots before curtsying a moment later, greeting him. 

Nikolaj couldn’t even pretend to be angry that they hadn’t invited him to their party, leaving him stuck at the Council meeting. “Darling,” he said as he crossed the room and kissed Elik on the mouth for a second. “You’re having fun?” he whispered to him. 

Elik nodded. He guided Nikolaj to the armchair he had been using, made him sit, and then knelt down to sit by his feet, and rest his head against his thigh. Hardly proper behaviour for a noble Consort, but Elik made it look so right. “Her Graces are helping me device a draft for changes to the protocol, which I will have sent to your Office when it is done.”

“You hardly need music for that,” he laughed, playing with Elik’s hair. He gestured for the ladies to sit, and they did, Lady Irina and the young ladies on the floor, while the two duchesses took their seats again.

“No, but it is nice to have music when we have breaks.”

Lady Ekaterina nodded. “Every meeting can be improved if there are regular breaks for music and refreshments. Tea, Your Majesty?”

He nodded, smiling. If they had breaks for music and refreshments at the council meetings, they’d never get anything done. 

A dark-haired young lady rose, curtsied again, and went to the side, where a teapot and cups were waiting. He studied her. She looked to be Lady Irina’s age, and her features were very familiar. “You are?” he asked her when she brought him a tray with a cup of strong, black tea. 

“I’m Maria Mickhailovich, Your Majesty.”

Ah, the youngest daughter of his cousin Vladimir. She too had the family’s dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, Vladimir’s thick, arched eyebrows and Xenia’s large eyes. He smiled. She was as beautiful as any other Mickhailovich girl. They were a good-looking family, if he said so himself. “It’s been a long while since We last saw you at court. How do you find it, My Lady?”

“It is lovely, Your Majesty.”

“I’m glad.”

With a small curtsy, she went to sit by Lady Irina. 

“So, I made you have a break from your break?” he laughed. 

Elik nodded, smiling, and the ladies laughed softly. 

“Lady Irina was teaching us a Quhjani dance, Your Majesty,” Lady Ekaterina told him. 

“Can I see it?”

His darling and the ladies shared a look, making him wonder why they acted like they didn’t like the idea. 

“The Ladies were hoping to surprise you, Your Majesty,” his darling told him. “At dinner. If you allowed it.”

Nikolaj nodded. “I see. But you know me, darling. I can’t wait when I am tempted.”

His darling shook his head. “Your Majesty, they are still learning the steps. If you saw the dance now, you’d be disappointed.”

He looked at Lady Irina. “Why don’t you show it to me, My Lady?”

Lady Irina stood up. “I can, but I can’t dance this alone. It’s not right.” She looked at Elik, ran to him and then sank down to the floor for a moment so she could whisper something to his ear. 

Elik grinned. He stood up. “My sister is right; this dance is for maidens only, but maybe we can show you another of our dances, My Lord?

He nodded enthusiastically. His darling was a good dancer. 

As Elik walked to the middle of the room while Lady irina talked to the musicians, he turned towards Lady Ekaterina. “We should have a ball before We leave for Our progress,” he whispered to her. And have balls and dances wherever they stopped. His darling seemed fond of dancing, and music seemed to make the Ladies happy. 

She grinned. “A splendid idea, Your Majesty.”

His darling and his sister stood facing each other. The musicians started playing a soft melody. Lady Irina stayed still as his darling danced towards her. He raised his arms and, with small, fast steps, danced in a circle in front of her, then faced her, and made a series of even faster steps. Nikolaj couldn’t help sighing. Standing tall and proud, wearing his buttoned coat over his tight trousers, his darling showed off his physique and his agility perfectly. How lovely he was, and how desirable. 

When he stopped in front of his sister, he bowed at her slightly. Lady Irina nodded and moved forward, raising her arms. She seemed to glide on the floor. Nikolaj could not even see her knees move under her long dress, let alone the toes of her feet. She made a few steps – or whatever magic she was using – and then Elik was behind her, dancing with his arms again raised. They made a large circle, and then they separated, one going diagonally to the other. 

Elik danced towards his sister again, and when he was done, he went to stand opposite her. Lady Irina glided to the centre, made two graceful circles and went back where she had stood before. As the music became faster, they both moved, dancing towards each other, Elik in his fast steps, Lady Irina gliding. They approached, separated, moved away, and gravitated back to the other.

When the music ended, his darling and his sister grinning like mad as they stood facing one another, Nikolaj started clapping. The Ladies joined him a moment later. 

Lady Irina and his darling bowed to them, still grinning. 

“You may surprise me at dinner,” he told Lady Irina. “I’m looking forward to your maidens’ dance.” He turned to his darling. “Do you also have dances only for men, my sweet?”

“We do, My Lord.”

“Can you show me?”

“They are not danced alone, My Lord.”

Nikolaj stood up. “Then, teach me so I can dance with you.”

Elik stared at him, surprised. 

“Do the knife dance, Eli,” Lady Irina said excitedly. “My brother is really good at it,” she told him proudly. 

Nikolaj froze. They too had a knife dance. “Is it the one where you circle your opponent, and then fight him, until you pretend to kill him?” he asked slowly. 

His darling nodded. “We share so many things, My Lord,” he said very softly, but without any censure. 

He smiled, huffing a little. His darling was too forgiving. If their positions had been reversed, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to forgive his captors, and accept them. “Let’s dance the knife dance, then.” He gestured to the musicians.

Lady Irina threw him a butter knife with a wide grin. He caught it in the air, amused by the collective gasp of his Ladies. He was even more amused that Lady Irina handed the knife to her brother blade first. 

The violinists started playing a rhythmic tune and one of them produced a drum and started beating it. He stepped forward, and Elik did the same. For a while, they circled each other. The steps of the Quhjani dance were smaller than those of the Bosilik one, but that was the only difference. Even the music was the same. Elik’s smile slowly fell, making Nikolaj realise he too was no longer smiling.

With a cry, Nikolaj raised his knife. Elik, who had been keeping his hand with the knife behind his back, brought it forward in response. For a while, Nikolaj kept brandishing his weapon as he sized his opponent, until suddenly, with a cry, he attacked. Elik parried, and both jumped back. A few steps later, he attacked again. 

Elik grabbed his hands and for a few moments they grappled as they danced until Elik pushed him away. They started circling again, and then Elik attacked and moved back. Nikolaj mimicked him, assaulting and folding back. The next time Elik came forward, he stood his ground, and engaged him in a duel. After a few thrusts and blocks, he grabbed Elik’s shirt and threw him off him. 

Elik fell on the floor, but rose a moment later. He followed Nikolaj, knife up and ready. Nikolaj attacked low, his knife passing close to Elik’s belly. Elik put his hand on his imaginary wound but continued dancing along Nikolaj, still prepared to attack or defend himself. 

Nikolaj came close to him. Instead of going for the killing blow, he stopped moving and threw his knife down. Elik stared at him, as he dropped his own knife. “We usually dance together at the end,” he whispered.

“We embrace,” Nikolaj told him as he hugged him. 

Elik gasped in pain. 

“What is the matter?”

“My Lord is too strong,” Elik smiled. “But that’s fine; this dance is to prepare a warrior for battle.” Elik trailed his hand over Nikolaj’s chest. “Any warrior would feel proud and confident to have such a strong shield-brother.”

“And any warrior would feel proud to have such a fast shield-brother,” he smiled, tracing his darling’s mouth with his thumb. He started leaning down for a kiss. 

“Your Grace, why are you dragging me out?” Lady Irina’s voice cut through the desire that had engulfed him. 

Laughing, he let go of his darling and turned to face the Ladies. Lady Ekaterina still held Lady Irina’s hand, and three of the young ladies had already left the room, Lady Nathalia guiding the last of them out. At his turn, the duchesses started clapping immediately and the young ladies returned to the room. 

“Does this mean that you will join us now for lunch, Your Majesty?” Lady Ekaterina smiled wickedly. “Or, should we let the cooks know that lunch will be delayed?”

He shook his head. “I will join you for lunch. Lead the way, my noble Ladies.”

They curtsied and started walking out. 

Nikolaj took his darling’s hand in his and followed them. “Why are you entertaining your Ladies here, my darling? This room cannot fit them all,” he whispered.

“I know, but where else can I entertain them?” Elik smiled at him. “We have devised a system. Each day, I invite a different lady of rank, and four of the young ladies.”

“Just use a bigger room.”

“I can?”

He stopped for a moment. “Darling, my palace is your palace.” He started walking again, and his darling followed. “Come to think of it, my mother never entertained anyone. No wonder she was happy in these small rooms. But you are my just-wedded consort. You can’t hide there.” Hadn’t Lady Ekaterina already instructed his darling what his duties were?

“Lady Ekaterina had mentioned something like that but,” his darling stopped speaking for a few moments. “I don’t think a lot of the ladies like me, Husband. Or, maybe they feel awkward in my presence because I’m a man,” he told him softly. “I don’t want to force them to be in my presence. With this system, they can pretend they are unwell, when they want to.”

“You are very kind, darling.” He sighed, wondering if it was Elik was who was feeling awkward in the presence of the Ladies rather than the other way around. “We are leaving next week. Do as you wish until then, but when we are back, try to hold a proper court. No one really liked my mother, and,” he thought back at his mother’s behaviour, “it may have been because she never tried to make friends with her Ladies.” He smiled as he started walking again. “My mother was a very serious person. You would have liked her, and she would have liked you.”

His darling smiled. “She must had been a wonderful lady.”

He nodded. To him, she had been, but between having no real friends at court, and thinking most courtiers frivolous, she had become a recluse by the end of her life. He didn’t want his darling to become like her, wrapped up in his imperial dignity and solemnity. Elik was vibrant, and Nikolaj wanted him to shine by his side. “I liked the way you parried in close range. It was very smoothly done. Are you still practicing with my swordsmasters?”

“Yes, My Husband. Is that a problem?”

“No,” he smiled. “But I fear that if you make the Ladies join you in practice, then they won’t like you at all.”

“They can always pretend to be unwell when I invite them, My Lord.”

Nikolaj started laughing. “Indeed.” 

They stepped into the small banquet hall. “Smile, darling.”

“And wave?”

“Just nod.” He showed Elik how it was done. It was only two days since their wedding after all. Elik would get used to all the small things he had to do. “Is Her Grace helping you?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

He rolled his eyes with a huff. “Husband, call me husband. Or better yet, by my name, darling.”

Elik stared at him, shocked. 

“I do have a name, Elik,” he whispered to him, “and you can use it. Unless you have forgotten it?”

Elik let out a tiny sound between a huff and a snort. Then he chuckled. “No?”

Grinning, he waited until they were at the centre of the table. He gestured the servants away and pulled Elik’s chair, causing a ripple of sound among his courtiers. “Nikolaj, at your service.”

His darling blushed as he sat. 

He took his seat and put his hand on Elik’s thigh. “Say it, Husband. Nikolaj.” He squeezed the firm flesh encouragingly. And then he caressed him, because he liked it. 

“Nikolaj,” Elik tried it softly.

He grinned. “Yes, darling?”

Elik stared at him, confused. Then he shook his head and smiled. “Husband, thank you for everything you have given me.”

“Especially the horses,” someone laughed from the far end of the table.

Nikolaj turned towards the left, but everyone looked at him blankly. 

Mark coughed before he could turn towards the servants at the back, and make them reveal the troublemaker. “I’m afraid we all have the same the question, Your Majesty. What will you do with a thousand horses?”

Nikolaj glared at him for a moment. Traitor, covering up for whomever wanted to mock his darling. 

“I will do what every person with so many horses does. I’ll equip a regiment for the benefit of my people,” he said, touching Nikolaj’s hand and smiling at him. 

“I thought you didn’t like war,” Nikolaj told him. 

“I don’t, but not preparing for the eventuality of one is stupid. I hope it never happens, but if it does, I would like to contribute to the war effort. Since I don’t think you would allow me to fight by your side, then my thousand men on my thousand horses will.”

Nikolaj stared at Elik with surprised admiration. His darling would do marvelously at court, he was certain of it. 

Mark stood up and raised his glass. “A toast to His Majesty.”

Nikolaj stood up as well. “A toast to my da… Consort, who pledges a regiment to the service of our country. To my Imperial Consort.”

Everyone stood up. “To His Majesty.”

Elik looked at Nikolaj, questioning him with his eyes. Was that right? He seemed to ask. 

He nodded as he sat down. 

Lady Ekaterina stood up. “If our most gracious Imperial Consort pledges a regiment, then we cannot be found lacking. I dare speak of all the ladies when I say that we too will offer a regiment to our country.”

There was excited agreement from the ladies and shocked murmurs from their husbands. 

Mark stared at her for a moment. “Women offer hospitals and orphanages.”

“Hear, hear,” Dima and Adam said, banging their fists on the table.

“Why can’t they do both?” Elik asked with innocence, that Nikolaj was certain it was all fake. 

Lady Irina banged her fist on the table too. “Yes, why not?”

“Next you will tell us that women at Quhjan fight together with the men,” Nikolaj smiled at her. 

“They used to,” she said proudly. “We have the dances to prove it. Your Majesty, if you allow it, I will show you.”

“You dance with knives too?” he asked admiringly. 

She huffed, looking affronted. “Men dance with knives. Women dance with swords.”

Elik coughed. 

“Fine, men also dance with swords. But women do it better.”

At that, Elik nodded. “That is true, My Lord.”

“I have to see this to believe it,” Nikolaj smiled. 

Elik stood up. “May I assist my sister?” 

At Nikolaj’s nod, he stood up and took the swords from two of the guards behind them. Then he took Lady Irina’s hand and guided her to the far end of the room, speaking to her very softly. 

She stood still, while his darling went down on one knee before her, unsheathed and handed her the first sword, blade first. She smiled as she took it and walked to the middle of the room. 

“For the freedom of our land, we stand together,” his darling started singing as he clapped, keeping the rhythm. 

His courtiers started murmuring. Nikolaj too felt like shouting. His Consort could not sing about the freedom of his land; not when his land had been conquered by him. That was far too outrageous, even for his outrageously strange darling. At best one could think that his darling was reproaching him for his conquest; at worst, that he wanted the people of Quhjan to rebel against him. 

Lady Irina raised the sword and started spinning it high, making tiny steps where she stood. Everyone fell quiet, and Nikolaj decided to put aside his horror at seeing his darling openly flirt with treason in front of his inner court for a while. Lady Irina seemed to know how to handle the weapon, and, despite what he sang, his darling did have a lovely voice. 

“For the freedom of our people, we fight together. Heya, ho, heya.”

She lowered the sword and started thrusting it as if she were attacking someone and then parrying their thrusts. Her steps became more dynamic as she moved forward and backwards. 

“There’s nothing sweeter than the wine of freedom. Heya, ho, heya.”

She started twirling around as she spun her sword faster, up and down, left and right.

Lady Ekaterina started clapping in time with Elik. He stared at her shocked. “What? It’s a nice tune,” she shrugged and continued, undeterred. 

“And riding under the clear blue skies. Heya, ho, heya.”

As she spun, she switched hands, showing that she could handle the sword with her left hand just as well as with her right. 

Pavel whistled at her with admiration. Some of the other ladies started clapping, tittering and blushing as if they were doing something they shouldn’t be. 

“Like flocks of geese flying home. Heya, ho, heya.”

She threw her sword up in the air, caught it and danced around for a few moments. 

““For the freedom of our land, we stand together, heya, ho, heya,” Elik sang and threw her the second sword. 

She grabbed it in the air and started dancing and spinning both of them to her sides. Despite himself, Nikolaj whistled too. That was impressive. 

“For peace and justice, we fight together. Heya, ho, heya.”

She thrust both swords forward, parried with both, and spun them around her body. 

Shaking his head with a look of resignation towards his wife, Mark started banging his fist on the table in time with Elik. Nikolaj could hear people stomping their feet, but he could also see the disapproval in the expression of others. 

“There’s nothing sweeter than the bread of peace. Heya, ho, heya.”

Nikolaj caught himself tapping the rhythm with his fingertips. It was a nice tune, damn it. 

As she spun the swords, she started spinning too. Nikolaj gasped. She was fast. 

“And returning to burning hearths. Heya, ho, heya.”

She stood still, threw both swords up, caught them as they started falling, and continued spinning them on either side. 

“Like flocks of geese flying home. Heya, ho, heya.”

She raised both swords in salute, then threw the second sword back to her brother, and knelt in front of Nikolaj’s table with her sword in her hands, raised towards him in offering. Elik approached her and knelt beside her, also offering him his sword. Nikolaj noticed that they both offered them blade first, in the manner of comrades. His courtiers fell quiet, waiting his response. 

“We prepare for war, but we hope for peace,” Lady Irina told him proudly. 

“And when we fight, we fight together,” Elik told him just as proudly.

His courtiers started murmuring again. Nikolaj swallowed as he gestured for them to get up, and watched them silently as they gave the swords back to a guard, and walked back to their seats. He could understand what Elik was trying to do, but that didn’t mean that the song, beautiful though it was, could not be interpreted as a call to insurrection. 

He had no doubt that, even at that moment, some of his courtiers were already muttering how their Imperial Consort was truly against them. Not everyone had joined Mark and Lady Ekaterina, after all. Or Pavel. Did that lecher truly want that frightful woman for his wife? She was probably better with the sword than Pavel. He shook his head, focusing back at the problem at hand.

He loved his darling, but it seemed that even after their wedding, his darling would present him with a problem to solve every day. He sighed deeply. It was a good thing he liked challenges. 

Mark suddenly stood up, with his glass raised. “A toast. To all the peoples of our Empire hoping for peace and fighting together, united under His Majesty.”

“To unity under His Majesty,” Lady Ekaterina shouted as she also stood up. 

His courtiers stood up. “To unity under His Majesty,” they repeated before drinking. 

Nikolaj took a drink as well, hoping it would relax him. 

When Elik sat next to him, Nikolaj smiled tightly. “That was a fine song, but don’t do it again. A freedom-loving empress that’s coming from a conquered people. What message does this song send? Why couldn’t you just hum?” he asked him as quietly as he could, and tightening his fingers into fists so as not to shout or break something. 

Elik stared at him, growing paler and paler. “My…” he finally began trying to explain himself. 

“So, Eli can come home with me now?” Lady Irina cut him off before he even started. 

Nikolaj shuddered. “What?” He turned to face her. 

She looked disappointed in him. “You promised he could, when you stopped loving him.”

“I haven’t stopped loving him,” he said, feeling strangely cold. He just wanted to protect him, but even he could not do that, if Elik went too far. 

“But you’re being mean, and…”

“It’s just a disagreement, Irina,” Elik cut her off, sounding tired. “My Lord is right. I shouldn’t have done this, and I won’t do it again,” he said quietly. “However, My Lord, …. ”

Nikolaj huffed, feeling himself harden at the steely tone that started creeping in Elik’s voice. “Told you, call me by my name,” he said as he turned to face Elik. Damn it, if he was going to start getting aroused in public because his darling was about to argue with him, he might as well do it while listening to his darling call his name. He said it so sweetly. 

Elik studied him. “Nikolaj, I’m sorry. You are right, I shouldn’t have done this,” he said, sounding unrepentant as he sat up straighter. “But you are also King of Quhjan. You should be proud of our songs and our traditions because they are yours too. And the people of Quhjan are your people too, and we all wish for peace under the banner of Bosilke.”

Nikolaj stared at him, shocked, his arousal minor compared to the excitement that suddenly gripped him. “Fuck.”

“Excuse me?”

He started laughing. “You are right.” He kissed Elik on the forehead and stood up. “My Lords and Ladies. I am the King of Quhjan, and its wide plains are now part of our Empire. To the jewel in my crown, Quhjan, and to our glorious Empire,” he shouted as he raised his glass. He suddenly knew how he could bring peace to his country. 

“To Quhjan, that is now part of our Empire,” Mark said loudly. 

Elik was the first to drink to that, staring at him curiously. 

His inner court followed suit, but some still whispered. Nikolaj hoped they whispered about how Lady Irina was truly good with swords, and not how he was a newly-wed in love. But how he could not be, when his darling was so inspiring? 

Nikolaj sat down again. “Mark, I had a thought. What would happen if I took the title of the reigning monarch of the different the lands I conquered? If I got crowned as Khan of Caga, and Duke of Mesenia, and so on? I am their ruler by law of the sword, but if I made myself their king according to their customs, wouldn’t that make the people reluctant to rebel against their legitimate king?”

“Hm. Perhaps.” Mark raised his head and looked up for a few moments. “If you delayed your Progress for a while, then we could make arrangements for you to be crowned at each former capital as you pass through. But how would that change the relationship of the conquered people within the Empire?”

“It wouldn’t. I’d just have the titles.”

“The people wouldn’t be very happy about that,” Elik said quietly. 

“I can’t make them all autonomous,” he groaned. 

Elik sighed deeply behind him. “What if you made them all free?” he asked. “Except those who were born to slavery?” he asked as an afterthought. 

Nikolaj shook his head and shared a long-suffering look with Mark. 

“What if you restored the local aristocracies to their former place? Give them back their estates and privileges? Then they would support you,” Lady Ekaterina asked seriously.

“A lot of their lands have been distributed to Bosilik nobles,” Dima replied. “They would be disappointed, to say the least, if they had to give them back.”

“Surely the Crown must have some lands there. What if you distributed those?”

Nikolaj shook his head again. He should call his sweet Elik the Outrageous from then on. Maybe even strike a medal to commemorate that – it would be more appropriate that the coin that was struck on the occasion of their wedding. He snorted. 

“Bosilik aristocracy lives here in the capital, doesn’t it?” Elik said after a few moments of silence.

“Yes.”

“Then, bring them here, and make them part of your court.” 

“Our court, darling, our court,” he corrected him without thinking. 

“The idea has some merit,” Mark said slowly. 

“If they lived here, they would be easier to control too,” Adam suggested. 

“And there would be more noble men for our young ladies,” his cousin Olga said. 

Of course, she would think of that; she had ten daughters, and only two of them were married. 

“They could have tax exemptions or other privileges in place of the lands they lost,” Dima said.

“Hm.” That idea had merit, indeed. 

“But you need their support back in their lands, not here,” Lady Ekaterina commented. 

Mark nodded with a sigh. 

“I know,” Lady Nathalia said. “Bring their children here, and have them educated at court. The young ladies could join His Majesty’s young maids-of-honour, and the young men Your Majesty’s royal pages.”

“Your Majesties only have four royal pages and four maids-of-honour now, but we could raise the number to eleven, four Bosilik and one from each of the lands Your Majesty has conquered? And then, their parents could come visit them here once or twice a year?” Lady Ekaterina added. 

“Five from Bosilke,” Elik said. “I don’t like the number eleven.”

Nikolaj chuckled. His darling had sounded so dismayed at the idea of having eleven instead of twelve maids. “Adam, did you take notes? Can you make a list of those who would be most likely to be loyal to Us? Dima, think of what privileges we can afford them, in addition to dangling the honour of having their children serve at court in front of them. We must discuss this in detail soon.”

Mark smiled at him, nodding. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Lady Ekaterina sighed. “And there I thought we were going to have lunch. Instead, we had a Council meeting.”

Nikolaj grinned. “You are right. Since we already had the music break, we should have the refreshments now.” He gestured to the servants to start bringing the food, and then turned to Lady Irina. “I’m sorry, My Lady. Your brother will stay with me. He gives wise counsel to me and my people, so I cannot let him go.”

“Hm.” She didn’t seem convinced by his words.

The servants put down the first course, a thick, creamy mushroom soup.

Elik sighed happily when he saw it. 

Lady Irina stared at him. “That’s Eli’s favourite soup,” she mouthed. 

“I know. I cannot cook for Elik, but I will make sure he has everything he likes, for he pleases me greatly,” he whispered to her as softly as he could so that his darling would not hear. If he told Elik that, he was sure that Elik would thank him profusely, and then lunch would be even more delayed. 

She nodded seriously. 

He grinned and then took his first spoonful, allowing others to start eating. The more time he spent with Lady Irina, the more certain he became: despite his wildness and desire for freedom, his mate was the tamer of the two siblings. He shook his head. Either his darling would help him make his Empire glorious, and shine in his court like the night sky’s brightest star, or he would make them both fall. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolaj frowned the moment he entered the banquet hall. His courtiers were there, standing in attention, but there was one person missing. “Where is my sw… Consort?” he asked Mark. The man had to know; he had seen him receive at least three notes from his wife during the meeting. 

“His Majesty is unwell,” Mark told him.

“He’s unwell? Why wasn’t I notified?”

Mark shrugged. “Perhaps he thought he’d be fine by now and be able to join us?”

Nikolaj snorted. “Enjoy your dinner,” he told him as he left the room and hurried to his rooms. His sweet had been fine when they had finished lunch. Perhaps he was feeling dizzy because he hadn’t eaten well? He’d barely touched his soup, skipped the other courses, and had only nibbled on cheese at the end. 

He didn’t bother asking the guards if his darling was there, or in his own rooms on the upper floor. He’d find out soon enough. 

Elik was in the second audience room, sitting at his desk, looking pensive as he almost touched his lips with the feathered end of his quill. A stack of note papers and the Book of Conduct open were in front of him. 

“Darling?”

Elik sighed. “I don’t know all the rules yet. I can’t. Don’t make me.”

Nikolaj dragged the armchair so he could face his darling. “You will learn, and you will learn better by doing than by reading,” he told him reasonably.

“I’d feel better if I had read the whole Book first.”

Nikolaj shook his head. “The Book doesn’t cover court factions. That Pavel would prefer an alliance with Thur-and-Foire, or that Adam would prefer one with The Great Gate. That, since I became engaged to you, all my cousins would happily kill each other so that their children can become my heirs. That General Libov hates you, and will always hate you, because his son died at the Battle of Kiskun.” He sighed. “You can’t hide here.”

“Watch me,” Elik told him stubbornly as he dipped his quill into the inkpot. 

“You are not a child. Even your sister is at the banquet hall, and her behaviour was almost as disgraceful as yours.”

This time, Elik did not try to defend himself. “I’m sorry,” he said simply. “I didn’t have bad intentions.”

“I know, but…” he smiled encouragingly, trying to think how to say that his darling should not do that again, ever. “We must present a united front, my darling. Next time you want to do something like that, let me know first.”

“I got carried away,” Elik mumbled. 

“I figured that,” he grinned, sighing at the same time. His darling was so passionate. 

Elik nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“You re forgiven, darling.”

“I’m still not coming to dinner,” Elik told him petulantly, acting even more like a child.

He started laughing. “Darling, if I wanted you to come to dinner, I would have sent a guard to bring you there. I already gave orders for dinner to be served,” he said softly. 

Elik stared at him. “I have nothing but good intentions in all things, yet I am failing you at every step.”

“That is not true.” Nikolaj smiled a little. “You are my inspiration, my sweet. And your heart is kind and noble. I could have found a Consort perfect in etiquette and the art of pleasing courtiers, but none nobler than you.”

Elik snorted, but then he lowered his head. “I will trust your judgement, Husband.”

“Good, because yours is…” At Elik’s shocked and hurt and resigned expression Nikolaj started laughing. “Just let me know next time you have another impulse.”

“I have a better idea,” his darling told him seriously. 

“Yes?”

“I will keep my mouth shut until I am able to open it without embarrassing you.”

From one extreme to the other? From thoughtless speech to complete silence? “Our court needs my Consort.”

“And it will have it, when I am ready.” His darling closed the Book of Conduct noisily, stood up and came to him. He studied him for a moment, found whatever he was looking for in Nikolaj’s expression, and then sat on Nikolaj’s lap. “Husband, I am not ready yet. Take pity on me,” he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Nikolaj’s neck and lay against him. 

He started rubbing long circles on Elik’s back. “Surely my darling is not a coward, afraid of some courtiers?”

“I’m not afraid of them. I’m afraid of the damage I will do.”

He snorted. “As you must have realized by now, Mark and Lady Ekaterina are masters at dealing with disasters and damages.” One did not become a Chancellor simply because he was his best friend. Or maybe he did. Mark knew him and had his best interests at heart. 

“I shouldn’t make their life difficult.” Elik rubbed the tip of his nose to Nikolaj’s. “Nor yours. My Husband, My Love, Nikolaj, can I be unwell from now until I become the Consort you deserve?”

He bit his lips. “You won’t turn into my mother, will you?” 

“You mean, a serious and wonderful person?”

Nikolaj bumped his head gently against Elik’s. “A solemn and forbidding recluse.”

Elik frowned. “No. I like people too much for that.” He smiled. “If you would allow it, I would like to appoint a Composer to the Ladies’ court. The music I like is not suitable for an Imperial Consort. It’s too provincial. Your court…”

“Our court, darling, our court.”

Elik nodded. “Our court is too refined, My Lord, but I still like my music. Perhaps a trained composer can help me with my problem.” He smiled.

He smiled back. “Anything else?”

“Our court is also far too…” he grimaced. “boring? As much as I love going to play cards every night after dinner, I don’t think it’s amusing.”

Nikolaj tried not to grin, and failed. “Have you been losing?”

“It’s hard to lose money when you don’t play.”

“You should learn. Playing cards is fun.” And gave people a chance to talk to each other. 

“Maybe,” his darling sounded disbelieving, making him snort. “I just think it’s stupid to waste money that could be used towards good deeds.”

That was just what his mother used to say. Instead of dwelling on it, he grinned. His darling didn’t drink, didn’t play cards, and didn’t fuck others. No wonder he found their court boring. Nikolaj himself had never had that problem. “And what would amuse you after dinner, then?”

“Music. And dancing. Can I have dances at the Ladies’ court after dinner every now and then? Or every night? And in the winter, I used to love hearing stories by the fireplace, so maybe, we could have plays? I think storytelling would bore the Ladies.”

His darling could claim all he wanted that he was not a good Consort, but he already was doing what he was supposed to. Making his court a glittering and welcoming place. Maybe even a court that could compete with the court of Thur-and-Foir if his darling found a good composer. “As long as you invite me to your parties.”

“Husband, do I need to invite you?”

He nodded. “Protocol.”

“Then, I will.”

“That’s all?”

His darling nodded. “For now. No, I have another question. Do you think it would be bad if I invited the Ladies to join me when I go riding?”

Nikolaj pretended to be shocked. “You will go riding with the Ladies?”

“Not that kind of riding,” his darling blushed. “How can you even suggest that?” He kissed Nikolaj on the lips. “If it were possible, I would only go riding with you. And then I would drag you behind the bushes, or the trees, so we could continue riding.” He looked at him seriously. “I can drag you behind the bushes if I want, can I?”

Nikolaj nodded slowly. “You are the only person in the empire who can.”

Elik sighed deeply. “It’s too bad that while I will be unwell, I will not be able to do that.”

“Then you must take very good care of yourself and get well soon.” He winked. “I would like it very much if you dragged me behind the bushes. Or the trees.”

Elik stood up, holding Nikolaj’s hand. “Well, until then, maybe I can just drag you to bed?” He pulled him. “Nikolaj, stop resisting,” he chuckled. 

Laughing, he let Elik pull him up. “I hope your being unwell will not prevent you from fulfilling your duties as my husband.”

“I will be unwell, not unconscious, Husband,” Elik grinned. He suddenly pressed his delightful body against Nikolaj’s. “In fact, I have an idea, Husband,” he whispered, thrusting shallowly and letting him feel how he was getting hard. 

“What idea, Husband?”

“Why don’t you fuck my mouth until you wreck my throat and my voice gets ruined for a while? It will be easier to convince people I’m unwell if I sound hoarse.”

His darling’s suggestion made all the blood in his body rush to his cock. Or, at least so it felt, with the speed that his dick hardened. His darling was just affected: Elik’s pupils were lust-blown, he breathed deeply and his cock throbbed hotly despite layers of clothes. What a beautiful husband he had. “To do that, I’ll have to come down your pretty throat,” he said, trailing his finger on the soft skin on his darling’s neck. 

Elik let his head fall back like a cat demanding to be scratched. “What’s wrong with that?” his darling moaned. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking. If I come in your pretty mouth, down your pretty throat, will you then fuck me while I am all relaxed and happy, Husband? I found the experience pleasing, and wouldn’t mind getting used to your dick.”

Elik groaned as he started tugging Nikolaj faster to their bed. 

“Is that a ‘yes’?” he laughed.

“Of course, it’s a ‘yes’.” His darling made him sit down. “Oh, how you please me,” he moaned as he knelt so he could start removing Nikolaj’s boots. 

Nikolaj fell back on the bed and started unbuttoning his coat. He too was greatly pleased. When he felt his darling kiss his cock over his breeches, he was even more pleased, and when his darling finally released his member, his happiness was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Ekaterina waited as Andrej, the youngest of His Majesty’s pages knocked on the door three times, opened it, and then announced her. She walked inside, finding Elik seated at his desk, reading the Book of Conduct. He nodded at her. 

“Good morning, My Lady.”

She frowned. “Your Majesty, you really don’t sound very well. Is this wise? You should rest if you are unwell, not call me.”

He gestured and they were left alone, truly alone. “I am fine. I just can’t appear at Court. Please, sit.”

She sat down. “So, you are still sulking.” All her arguments the day before had not convinced him that he had to continue appearing and forget about his mistake, then? 

“I am not sulking. I am acknowledging my shameful behaviour and I am taking action to fix it.”

She huffed. 

“My Lady, I promised to serve the empire, yet, I was not worthy either of my position or my husband yesterday.” He sighed. “If I had behaved so disgracefully at home, my Father would have had me flogged.”

“Really?”

He nodded. He did look like he was sulking, though. 

“Our of curiosity, had you? Had you ever behaved in an unbecoming manner back at Quhjan?”

“No, and so it shames me even more that I behaved so badly yesterday. I didn’t mean to.”

She smiled. “You don’t have to excuse yourself to me, Your Majesty.”

“Call me Elik, please.”

“No. If you want to learn how to behave, then you must accept people addressing you with your title.”

“But we are friends, aren’t we?”

She smiled even more gently as she nodded. Poor man, he must have felt so isolated at court. “Yes, but think of this as training. If it helps, I can tell you a little secret. In my head, I think of Your Majesty as ‘Elik’. When you have grown used to being addressed properly, then I will call you by your given name.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

There were another three knocks, and Andrej stepped in moments later, carrying the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen. “From His Majesty,” Andrej grinned. “To help you recover faster.”

“Ah.” Elik ran and took them from Andrej. “They are so beautiful. Just a moment.” He handed the flowers to her, ran to his desk and scribbled a note. “Please, give this to His Majesty,” he smiled.

The young man nodded. “Should I bring you some tea, Your Majesty? You sound unwell.”

Elik smiled a little. It was almost as if he were happy that he sounded so hoarse. “Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you.”

With a bow, Andrej left them alone. 

“Your Majesty, a sick man does not run like that,” she grinned. “Nor does an Imperial Consort.”

Elik sighed deeply. “And then you ask why I wanted you to come see me. I can’t even fake being unwell without your help,” he muttered as he took the flowers from her. 

She laughed. “And help you I shall, Your Majesty.”

He smiled at her, and then he moved around the room, placing flowers in the vases. 

“I still think this is excessive and needless. You are already familiar with a lot of the etiquette. It’s better to practice what you know and let me handle the things you don’t. Hiding here, so soon after your wedding, sends the wrong message.” He stopped and looked at her with the tiniest of frowns. “People will think His Majesty is displeased with you. If you make an appearance tonight, everyone will see that all is well between you.”

“If I make an appearance tonight, I will make more mistakes.”

“Your Majesty,” she sighed. 

Elik went to his desk and started putting the last of the roses in a small vase on the side. “My Lady, I was so happy yesterday that I forgot myself. I pledged myself to the Empire, and there I was, thinking that…” He shivered. “I thought…” He sighed. “I just wanted to show that there was no enmity nor rancor in my heart. That my sister and I, and everyone else like me, we could live in peace under My Lord’s rule. I didn’t think how it could be perceived.”

She smiled at him. Elik was so young. “An excess of happiness is natural in youth,” she said kindly. Ah, what was Nikolaj thinking, elevating this child to the position of his Imperial Consort? She sighed. “I wonder, though, if Your Majesty would have been happier without the burden of your position. If you wish, I can ask Mark, if maybe there is a way for His Majesty to marry another Consort, and relegate you to another, less exalted place.”

Elik’s expression hardened. “You misunderstand me, My Lady. The burden of my position made me happy. I was born free at a free country, and My Lord restored my freedom, and eased the heaviness of my country’s submission. I will gladly bear any burden that keeps me free. But in order to do that, I must know the chains that will help me carry it.” He touched the Book of Conduct with a tiny smirk playing at his lips for a moment. 

Ekaterina studied him. Elik was young, but proud, and not afraid to admit his mistakes and learn from them. He wasn’t just the bedmate that made Nikolaj very, very happy with his skills, as a lot of courtiers thought, nor someone who would skirt his duties at every difficulty, as she was afraid he would do after the tantrum of the previous night. “Forgive me,” she said bowing her head a little. She could see something of what Nikolaj had seen in him. “I will help you in everything, as much as I can.”

“Thank you.” He sat down. “I…”

There were three knocks again. 

“Time for tea,” she said brightly as the door opened.

Antonina, one of his maids-of-honour, brought a tray with a tea set. She curtsied as she put it on the table and gave a sidelong glance to Elik, no doubt trying to see for herself if he was sick or not. 

She sighed deeply. “Your Majesty, please refrain from studying when you are feeling unwell.”

Elik sighed as well. “I’m not used to being unwell,” he complained softly as he stood up and went back to his bed. 

“You may go,” she told Antonina. “I will serve His Majesty.”

With another curtsy, the girl left. 

Ekaterina waited for a few moments. “Your Majesty, if you really want this deception to work, then you should fake your illness well. I hope that next time someone knocks, they will find you in bed.”

Elik threw off his covers and went back to the desk. “I’ll try. Can I at least take a constitutional walk after lunch?”

“Sick people sleep after lunch,” she frowned as she poured him tea. “Just do as you did last time you were ill.”

“I can’t remember the last time I was ill. I remember being injured, but that’s not the same, is it?”

“Hm.” She studied her tea. Plain, black tea. Where to start? “No.”

Elik frowned a little. “I should call for the Royal Physician.”

She looked up. “Especially since His Majesty hasn’t. Oh. The rumour mill will have already started then, there’s no helping it,” she said, and then bit her lips. 

“Excuse me?”

“His Majesty has been most solicitous ever since he… you...” Why was she suddenly hesitating? “He’s been most anxious about your health ever since he first married you. That he has not sent for the Royal Physician already will be interpreted as a sign of his displeasure.”

“And that’s a bad thing,” Elik muttered. 

She nodded. “And Antonina will probably be writing to her family right now that you are not indisposed. What so you have when you put two and two together?”

“Four?” 

She looked at him sharply. 

“That soon everyone will know or suspect that I am fine and that My Lord is angry at me. Why did you choose that girl as my maid-of-honour, if you knew she’d be spying on me?”

“Because not to choose her would be slighting her family.”

Elik took a sip of his tea. “So, I must tolerate being surrounded by spies and who knows what else?”

“That’s life in court,” she nodded. “Surely you knew you that these things happen already, and that not everyone here is your friend?”

“Yes, but I never thought they’d be so close… Oh,” he suddenly smiled, “I’m keeping my enemies closer than my friends?”

“Something like that.”

“Then, My Lady, how can we turn this into an advantage? Would it be better if they thought me sick, or that I no longer hold His Majesty’s favour?”

She smiled slowly. “You want to expose them?”

“No, just find out who they are. Can it be done?”

She nodded. “Perhaps it is better if they think His Majesty no longer cares.” She suddenly grinned. “It is a good thing that your rooms and His Majesty’s are connected by a secret corridor, because, for this plan to succeed, His Majesty must appear cold towards you. If anyone were to find out that you are sleeping together, how awful it would be.”

Elik’s eyes widened. “Yes, it is a good thing indeed.”

She took another look at her tea and put it down. “Also, you are the Consort of Imperial Rank. You can have better tea.”

“Even while My Lord is displeased with me?”

“His Majesty would never be disrespectful in public. Your Majesty, you should have the best tea in the palace, not the same thing as the servants.”

“But that’s the tea I like,” Elik protested. “Why should I change my taste now that I have changed position?”

“Your Majesty also liked the tea I served him.”

“Yes, but that’s because it…” Elik smiled at her. “Your scented tea was a treat for me. If I were to have treats all the time, they would no longer be treats. I’d rather have my black tea most of the time, and enjoy special scented teas when I have something to celebrate.”

She sighed, smiling at the same time. “Admirable idea, but wouldn’t that mean that His Majesty’s Consort, the one who should be the happiest person in the land, is not happy?”

“No one can be happy all the time.”

“The Consort should be.” 

“Have there been unhappy Empresses?”

“Many.” She smiled again. “But only in private.” Except for the Empress Dowager, but she’d rather not talk of her. 

Elik stared at her for a few moments. He finally nodded. “Then, allow me to be unhappy now and have my tea. My Lord is angry with me, after all, so how can I be happy?”

He was clever, and had all the firmness of someone who was certain he was right. Oh, how Nikolaj must love to tease him. She grinned. “As you wish. But when His Majesty reconciles with you, you will have the best black tea there is.”

Elik grimaced. “Yes, My Lady,” he grumbled. 

She studied him. Without her choosing his clothes, he’d dressed in a plain shirt that was too big for him, and she was certain it must have belonged to Nikolaj. His stockings were of fine silk, but completely plain, unlike the fashionably embroidered ones that most of the men at court preferred. His hair too was pushed back and tied with a plain ribbon. She was certain he hadn’t even combed it before tying it. “You really like this tea, don’t you?”

He nodded. “It’s plain and strong, perfect for the morning.”

“What else do you like?”

“Excuse me?”

“Forget about the Book of Conduct for now. What kind of Consort will you be?”

“A loyal one,” he replied immediately. 

She smiled. “Has Nikolaj never given you any jewelry or gifts of cloth?”

“No, why should he?”

Men. She sighed. “Your Majesty, remember how Lady Irina’s dress was unsuitable for court? Yet we found something that could be both courtly and true to her? We must do the same for you. You can’t dress so plainly.”

“I am at home now. Am I not allowed to dress plainly when I am alone?”

“Are you alone now?”

“No,” he agreed with a frown.

She got up and went to the closet. She spotted Nikolaj’s dressing gown immediately. “Al least wear this over your chemise,” she said as she took it out and brought it back.

Elik opened his mouth, studied the garment and then took it from her without a protest. Instead, he smiled happily as he wrapped himself in it. She wondered what would happen if she wore one of Mark’s dressing gowns – would she like that? Would Mark like it too? 

“You should have a new wardrobe as well.”

“I had one made a few months ago.”

“You were a prince then, now you are a consort.” She smiled. “You asked to know your chains. They are more than written rules. They are also unwritten rules about your appearance.”

Elik stayed silent. 

“The Consort must be the brightest ornament of the court. When a king has a Consort who shines brightly at his side, what need does he have of diamonds on his chest?”

He stayed silent for a few more moments. “I understand. I will call for Mr Fournier.”

“Splendid, Your Majesty.”

He tried his tea and made a face. “It’s gone cold. I would rather have the equipment to make my own tea whenever I like it, instead of having to ask it to be sent from the kitchens.”

“Then, command it.” She grinned. “You are Our Lord, we are here to serve you.”

Elik snorted. He glanced at the Book of Conduct and then at the clock. “I promised my sister we would go riding in half an hour. Maybe we can go for a walk instead? Since I am unwell and all that?”

She nodded as she stood up. “I will be back after lunch, and we can continue our discussion of rules then.”

“With pleasure.”

She curtsied and left the room, smiling. She had thought Elik a timid creature that would make a beautiful, but boring Consort. After the gloom that was the Empress Dowager, even a pretty but dull Empress would be an improvement. Now, she felt she had been wrong. 

In fact, she should have realized it when she had seen how wildly Elik had danced at his wedding banquet. There was fire behind the quietness, and she was certain that it would lead to fun. Ah, there hadn’t been fun at court in a while. Real fun; she had grown bored of the endless card games after dinner. 

Grinning, she turned to Andrej. “His Majesty will be going for a constitutional walk to the gardens in half an hour. Inform Pavel, and His Majesty’s maids-of-honour that they are to accompany him.”

“Your Grace,” the young man bowed. 

Still smiling, she went out of the room. “Anna,” she told her Lady-in-waiting, “Call Mr Fournier to come see me in my rooms in half an hour. We have much to discuss.”

“Mr Fournier? Oh, His Majesty needs new clothes?” Her eyes shone with excitement, but her expression fell a moment later. “But I thought he was unwell. Oh, no, Katrina, don’t tell me he wants to have his funeral clothes made like the Empress Dowager had done.” She paled. “He’s so young and pretty.”

Ekaterina shuddered. Why had Anna remembered that particular moment? “No, he’s fine and well. But you saw what happened yesterday. You were there.”

“His Majesty was furious.”

She nodded. If Nikolaj were a traditional man, he’d have dragged his consort away to give him a good spanking for his behavior. And if Nikolaj were more like her Mark, he would have been right beside her, clapping with her. 

Anna frowned for a second. “Then it’s His Majesty’s heart that hurts, not his body. New clothes will make him feel better.”

“I hope so,” she smiled. 

“I’ll run to Mr Fournier,” Anna said with the tiniest curtsy before leaving her. She walked, of course. 

Ekaterina smiled. She had such high hopes for their new Empress. It was all so exciting!


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolaj put down the brush. His darling’s hair was even more tempting after he’d brushed it, so he ran his fingers through it. Elik shuddered at the touch. “Are you feeling better, darling?”

Elik shook his head. 

Nikolaj bit back a sigh. “You must be well enough to make an appearance tomorrow. I must present you to the foreign envoys. Ordinarily, they would have met you at dinner two nights ago.” He stopped before he could say something reproachful to his darling. He knew that his darling was trying so hard to learn all their manners and customs, so he would support him. 

“Forgive me.” Elik turned to face him. “I will be well enough tomorrow.”

“Are you making good progress with the Book of Conduct?”

His darling nodded with a little smile. “And with other things too. I will have a new suit for tomorrow.”

“Really?” He grinned. “That’s wonderful.” He pushed his darling down on the bed. “You are so beautiful,” he told him, caressing his mouth, and feeling himself harden as Elik drew his finger between his lips and started sucking it. “I like seeing you in new clothes that highlight your beauty. Dark blue and green and purple make your hair burn, but grey and pale blue make your eyes shine so brightly.” He smiled. “I like hearing how people gasp when they see you.” He shivered as Elik bit the pad of his finger gently. 

He slid his right leg between Elik’s, and rubbed his knee against Elik’s groin. His darling moaned. “I also like it when I hear you gasp,” he grinned. He pulled back. 

“My Lord?” 

“I would like to tease you, darling, and make you gasp and moan for me. I want to tire you out before I fuck you.”

His darling grinned. “Yes, please,” he said, arching up to feel Nikolaj. “Oh, Husband. Speaking of tiring me out,” he said seriously, falling back on the bed. 

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I sent word that I am looking for a composer for my court.”

Nikolaj hummed in approval as he lifted Elik’s nightshirt so he could pull it off him. 

“I also told Lady Ekaterina that I would like to have dancing at my court,” his darling continued, lifting his arms up so that Nikolaj could remove the garment, “and then I realized that there’s a problem.”

He threw the shirt away and stared at his darling. “What problem, my sweet?”

“My court is full of ladies.”

Elik looked so shocked, that Nikolaj couldn’t help but start laughing. “Didn’t you know that already?”

“Yes, but…” Elik raised his left leg and wrapped it around Nikolaj’s waist. “It’s just me.” He pushed himself closer to Nikolaj. “If they only dance among themselves, I will be bored, and if there are no other men to dance with them, they’ll tire me out.” He hugged him by the shoulders. 

“Ah, I see,” he grinned. “Tiring you out is my right, after all.”

“Yes, Husband,” Elik replied happily. 

“I suppose you could invite their husbands. It will be a shame for our card games, but if it made you happy…” he suggested as he moved his right leg, so he could sit between Elik’s knees, “you could do it.”

“I thought of that, but I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to merge our courts. So, then I thought…”

“Yes?”

“Can I have more guards? Then, the ladies can have partners, and they won’t tire me out.” Elik caressed his neck. “I’d rather you did that,” he said in a sultry voice. 

He was tempted to tease and ask Elik if he wanted to do other things with his guards as well, but Elik wrapped both legs around him as he was looking at him, and lifted himself up so he could sit on Nikolaj’s lap. He groaned with pleasure. His darling was so strong and flexible. “You can have as many guards as you want. You have your own regiment, after all.”

“I want my regiment to fight with you, not dance with me.”

He laughed at the insulted tone in his darling’s voice, combined with his slightly hurt expression. “Fine, fine, darling. Choose whomever you want from my men. Your regiment will be used only for war.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” Elik rubbed his cheek on Nikolaj’s neck, and moaned happily. 

Nikolaj closed his eyes, smiled and sought his darling’s mouth. How was looking forward to showing off his darling at the ambassadors to his court. He wanted the world to know what a pretty Consort he had, and later, they would also find out how kind and generous his darling was.


	5. Chapter 5

…The Emperor presented his Consort formally to us this morning. As I had written to Your Majesty in the past, the Consort is an attractive, graceful young man of about twenty-one or twenty-two, who deserves the emblem of the white swan awarded to him by the Emperor. And, just like a swan, he appears to be mute. When he was presented to us, the Emperor told us that his consort was unwell, and couldn’t speak. Afterwards, when I was presented to the Consort in the afternoon, through the good offices of the Chancellor, the Consort maintained he was unwell, and only whispered in order to greet me, thank me for the well-wishes I conveyed on behalf of Your Majesty, and bid me farewell.

My good friend Count N, though, gave me a different account. The Consort spoke far too freely three days ago at the first luncheon after his wedding, and the Emperor has forbidden the Consort from speaking in public. 

Count N even suggested that the Emperor is greatly displeased with his Consort’s behaviour and attitude, describing him as a proud and arrogant young man, and assured me that it is a matter of time before the Emperor pushes aside his Consort in favour of a lady. His dissatisfaction is there for all to see, and the Count reported this as a certain sign of it. Even though each morning, the Emperor sends flowers to his Consort to brighten his sick room, when the Emperor receives his Consort’s thank-you notes, he puts them in his pocket without reading them. 

I had written in the past that the Consort’s behavior and attitude were timid and quiet, but perhaps he was hiding his true self when he was just the Emperor’s concubine.  
When I challenged the Chancellor with these rumours, he maintained that the Consort was unwell, and still remained in the Emperor’s good graces. One needs to wait to see whether this little scene will develop into a farce or a drama. In the meantime, I asked permission to have the Consort painted, and he has given it. When the portrait is complete, I will send it to you immediately…


	6. Chapter 6

Elik hummed as he danced into his bedroom. He continued dancing as he started taking off his clothes. After a quick stop at the bathroom, he pulled on his nightshirt and went downstairs, still humming.

His Lord was waiting for him, seated on their bed. “You took your sweet time tonight.”

He started unbuttoning His Husband’s coat. “I left five minutes after I was informed you’d left the games’ room. I’m not that late, am I?” 

“No. But five minutes late is five minutes away from you too many.” He sighed. “It’s bad enough that we have to pretend to be apart in public. Tomorrow, I want to find you in our bed.” 

“As My Lord wishes.”

“It’s not your Lord who wishes it, it’s your Nikolaj.”

Elik smiled slowly at him. “I too want to be in our bed, My Nikolaj, and to be beside you.” He threw away His Husband’s coat and started freeing him of his vest. “My Ladies all think I’m trying to dance away my sorrow at our separation.”

“And is it working?” He grinned. “Dancing away your sorrow?”

“A bit.” He chuckled. “I’d rather you danced with me,” he said as he tugged at Nikolaj’s hands. 

Nikolaj stood up. “What new dance have you learned?”

“The Ladies have been teaching me Bosilik court dances. I like this one,” he said and hummed the tune. Instead of dancing, though, he hugged His Husband as tightly as he could. “I so wish I were well. I miss having lunch and dinner with you. Breakfast too, since everyone must think you no longer hold me in your heart.” He shivered. What if His Husband stopped caring for him some day? How could he manage? 

Nikolaj started caressing him slowly. “Is it working, at least? This little plan of yours?”

He sighed. “Yes. For now, you may add the name of the Nelidov family to those who would prefer you marrying Princess Anne of Thur-and-Foire. I don’t think they approve of me.”

“Should I do something about it?”

“No. If you were to do something about everyone who did not approve of me, we’d be left with half the court.”

Nikolaj laughed. “Not a bad prospect. Half of them are useless.”

Elik grinned and pushed him back down. “Let me finish undressing you, Husband.”

“And then, sleep?”

“I was hoping you could tire me out a bit?” He smiled as he removed Nikolaj’s shirt. “Dancing makes one terribly excited. I feel I have so much energy and… Would you help me spend it?”

His Husband nodded. “Anything for my sweet. As long as we do get some sleep. We have to celebrate the victory at Wasserstein and we must honour my grandfather tomorrow.” He smiled at him. “You must participate, no matter how unwell you are.”

“I know.” He knelt down to remove Nikolaj’s boots. “I will be there, quiet as a little mouse hiding from the big, bad owls.”

“And no doubt thinking how you’ll cut their heads off,” Nikolaj laughed and petted his hair.

Elik arched to the touch with a happy sigh. “Me? I hate bloodshed, Husband. No, I’ll be thinking of how to render them harmless.”

“Cutting off their heads is a certain way of doing it.”

“How many heads would I need to cut?” He sighed. “Count Nelidov’s alone would suffice? Wouldn’t that make his children turn against me?”

“We could exile them.”

“And they will spread their hate all the way from here to there.” He sighed. “No.” Unless people like Nelidov did something punishable by law, it was best to leave them alone. 

“And how was your visit to the poorhouse founded by my formidable Mother this morning? Did the people cheer when they saw you?”

Elik nodded. “They seemed happy enough. If I can get even half the people to approve of me, then I will have some leverage against the courtiers who don’t. Besides,” he smiled up as he put the boots aside, “I want to help them. What is the point of having wealth, if one does not use it for the benefit of others, less fortunate?” He caressed Nikolaj’s leg slowly, until his fingers found the garter that held his stocking up. 

“Distributing coin will only help them so far,” Nikolaj said kindly as he continued playing with his hair. 

“I know. That’s why I wanted to listen to them, and hear their problems.”

Nikolaj smiled at him. “And then you’ll fix them?”

“We will fix them, My Husband. How can the moon shine without the sun?”

Nikolaj nodded, looking pleased. “I fear that solving poverty is beyond Our powers, but I am happy that you’ll try.” He stretched his leg and wiggled his toes. “You have undressed me, darling. Why are you not in our bed?”

He stood up. “Why, indeed?” he laughed, and fell into His Husband’s waiting arms.


	7. Chapter 7

…Today was the day of commemoration of the victory at Wasserstein. The Emperor paid homage to his grandfather at the Shrine of Ancestral Honour, and his Consort accompanied him. The Emperor was resplendent in his Commander’s uniform. Truly, when one sees him, one feels in the presence of majesty. The Swan was elegant in grey, but still mute, and very pale. 

There were loud cheers for the Emperor, but for the Swan too. As I was informed by several people, despite his affliction, the Consort had visited a poorhouse yesterday, distributing coin on his way there and back, and listening to the problems of the working men and women there. Even though, as I had written on the occasion of the Emperor’s wedding, some of the people had been disapproving, the common folk now seem to have great love for the Swan. 

The Emperor too showed great care and affection towards his Consort, especially when the common folk cheered and shouted in approval. In public, he shows no signs of being unhappy with his Consort. Count N, however, insists that he is and, if anything were to happen to the Consort, the Emperor would not be averse to discussing the possibility of a marriage between him and Princess Anne. 

As I had written before, the Emperor’s court may prove too taxing for Her Highness, but his solicitous behaviour towards his Consort, gives me hope that…Understand me, Your Majesty, I do not wish anything to happen to the Swan, but his health seems so poor, that anything could happen. I saw him sway during the ceremony with my own eyes. If he were a woman, I would suspect she were in a delicate condition, but, as such things do not happen to men, I fear he truly is unwell….


	8. Chapter 8

The door to his study opened after the customary knock. He nodded at Count Njedzic. 

“You asked me to remind you when Lady Irina would depart.” The count looked at him blankly. “She will be leaving in ten minutes. Will you attend?”

He studied his papers as if they could help him. He was supposed to be angry at his darling, so he shouldn’t attend. He was also supposed to be respectful towards him in front of others, so he should attend. He stood up. “Yes, thank you for the reminder.”

He hurried down. 

Lady Irina was surrounded by some of the Ladies, who were giving her last-minute gifts to take with her on her long trip. His darling was looking on. How he tried not to show his sadness, and how he failed at it. 

The moment Elik saw him, he bowed deeply at him. “My Lord.” The Ladies froze at his voice, turned to face him, and curtsied.

He dismissed the greeting with a gesture. “My Lady, it saddens me that you have chosen to depart.”

Lady Irina stared at him. She broke away from the Ladies and walked up to him. 

She barely reached his chest, but she had been shorter when she’d arrived at court. She was growing like a shoot, this one, and he smiled at her warmly. 

“My brother has been sick and yet, you haven’t come to visit him once. This is not how a loving husband should act,” she reproached him. 

He glanced at his darling. He’d hidden the truth from his own sister? He wouldn’t betray him, then. “I agree, My Lady.” He stared at her seriously. “But this is the act of a husband who is most displeased,” he said. “You know why.”

Lady Irina reddened. She knelt before him. “Will you forgive my brother, Your Majesty? He only wanted to amuse me.”

He gave her his hand. When she took it, he helped her up. “That was the act of a loving brother, and for that I have forgiven him. It was not the act of a loyal Consort, and for that I cannot forgive him so easily.”

Lady Irina paled. His courtiers went so silent, he was certain that if one dropped a pin, they’d all hear its sound falling on the marble steps. He glanced at his darling, who looked down shame-faced, and felt badly. Even when they were pretending, he didn’t want to hurt Elik. 

“Your Majesty?” Lady Irina asked him quietly, bringing his attention back to her. 

He nodded. 

She straightened her back. “If you find that you cannot forgive my brother, then, can Eli come home?” Before he could recover from the shock (hadn’t they been through that already? Hadn’t she believed him when he’d said he would keep Elik by his side?) she gestured for him to lower himself and he did. “Please, Your Majesty. Don’t kill Eli. He didn’t mean to disgrace you. Let him come home, and we will live quietly, only saying how kind and merciful you are,” she whispered in his ear. 

He felt a chill down his spine and his arms. She truly was frightening; her words had the unique ability to shock and scare him. “Just because I am annoyed at his behaviour, does not mean I want to…,” he whispered in her ear, unable to utter that dreadful verb. 

“Your Majesty,” she gasped, and ran to her brother, who knelt to embrace her. 

For the next moments, they whispered to each other. Whatever Lady Irina told his darling, had made him grow pale and sad. How scary she was. From where had she got the idea that he would kill his darling? His behaviour had been stupid, not treacherous. He gasped as he looked at them again. An Empress could be executed only if she was found guilty of treason. But who had informed Lady Irina? 

Finally, Elik let her go. “Irina, I will miss you so much. You must write to me from each station, and when you get home, you must write frequently. You shouldn’t neglect any of your lessons either.”

She nodded earnestly. 

“And if you want to have something to remind you of me, I’d rather you planted wild roses. I love them. They look frail, but they are sturdy and they can grow everywhere. Or, better yet, remember the irises that grow by the little creek behind old Pavel’s hut? Take care of them.”

She nodded again. She looked down at the carriage waiting for her. “If I don’t go now, I’ll never leave,” she cried, hugging Elik once more and then parting from him. She turned towards him. “Your Majesty,” she told him coldly. 

“My Lady.”

They stared at each other. Why couldn’t Lady Irina understand that her brother no longer belonged just to her? 

With a sigh, she walked down the steps, got in her carriage, and immediately plastered her face on the window. “Eli,” she mouthed and waved at him. 

Elik waved back at her. 

The moment the horses drawing the carriage started moving, he turned his back to Elik and walked back to his study. How he wanted to stop pretending and hold his dear, sad darling.

&*&*

Nikolaj read the letter one more time. 

“Your Majesty,

Please forgive me if I caused a scene this morning. If only you had agreed to meet me, I wouldn’t have had to do this.”

He shook his head. She could have sent him a letter, days earlier, instead of waiting to whisper in his ear in front of half the inner court. But what he had done too? He had accepted it, behaving in the manner of a doting elder brother. 

“And, please forgive Eli too. He didn’t mean to be bad. You are his husband, you know Eli. He never means bad, but… Eli and I were not educated in manners like you were. Despite our wealth, we always lived simply. In the morning, Eli and I would feed the chicken and gather eggs for Mother to make breakfast. After Mother passed away, I learned how to make breakfast, but Eli still helped me. Then it was time for lessons, or arms practice, or work. In the evening, we’d dance or listen to stories. That was our life.”

He grinned. If one trusted in Lady Irina’s writings, one would think that he’d married some simple peasant from beyond the end of the world. He knew Elik was far more refined than what Lady Irina suggested. 

“So, please forgive my brother. He meant no harm, but only to amuse me, as he always did. 

“But if you can’t find it in your heart to forgive him, then I implore you again. Let Eli come home. We will resume our simple life and raise our chicken between lessons and work. We will be very quiet, Your Majesty, and never bother you.”

He sighed. He felt that Lady Irina was afraid of him. He wasn’t a monster. Why was she acting like that? Tired, he got out of his study and went to his rooms. 

His darling was lying on their bed, reading a letter, when he entered their bedroom. He gestured for Elik to stay where he was and studied him for a few moments. His darling looked beautiful but sad. “What is it?”

“My sister,” he sighed deeply. “She already sent me a letter from Mejndvij, where she stopped to have lunch.”

He nodded, without mentioning the letter he’d received from her from the same place. “She does as you instructed her, and you miss her,” he said. What else? 

“She is convinced you don’t love me, and that you are keeping me here against my will.” He sighed again as he sat up, crossed his legs underneath him and took Nikolaj’s pillow in his arms. “She wants to keep trapped birds at home, to remind her of me.”

What nonsense was that? He hadn’t been keeping Elik against his will. At least, not after their return from Jedlowa. Nikolaj sat down. His darling immediately let go of the pillow and hugged him. “Your dear sister thinks you are my prisoner, waiting for my order to have you executed for treason.”

“What? Who could have told her that? I only told her that an Empress could be executed, but nothing else. Ah, I should have been honest with her.” 

“I wonder who did,” Nikolaj frowned. “No wonder she doesn’t like me,” he sighed. “I thought she had liked me back at Jedlowa.”

“She likes you,” Elik assured him. “She just likes me more,” he said, sighing. “I don’t know what to do with her,” he continued. “I ought to send tutors to her, to get her educated in court etiquette and manners, but she will think I am trying to change her. And I don’t want her to change.”

“Hm, tutoring her in court manners would be a good idea. Send her tutors. And I should give her a title. She can’t be just Lady Irina. She should be a princess, or at least a countess.” He sighed. “She can’t stay hidden in Jedlowa forever. She is my sister-in-law, and you are happier when she is here. Why did you not tell her the truth about our seeming separation?”

“Because, if my sister thinks I have lost your favour, then everyone will believe it.” 

Nikolaj sighed. “Darling, you’d better get well soon, so we can publicly reconcile. I do not like it that your sister has such ideas about me. Who knows what she will tell everyone back at Jedlowa. Probably that I am keeping you captive.”

Elik nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t mind my captivity if your arms are my prison.”

Nikolaj shook his head, smiling. “Sweet thing, I do not want to hold you captive. I just want to hold you.”

His darling made a sound like a purr. Nikolaj fell back on the bed and pulled him down. A moment later, he turned them around, so that his sweet lay beneath him. If he had married someone like princess Anne, he wouldn’t have so many little problems. Or perhaps he would; half his courtiers would be happy, and the other half would think her an agent of Thur-and-Foire.

Married life was tough. But his darling’s kisses were worth the trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

…It is as official as it can be. The Emperor is dissatisfied with the Swanand he declared that publicly upon Lady Irina’s departure from the capital. During the day, the Swan explores the capital, and during the night, he amuses himself with various diversions, yet the Emperor refuses to even hear of his activities. 

Some say the Emperor waits until the two and four week anniversaries of his wedding are past to remove the Swan from Ivanhof. I never know if they are serious when they say that it is bad luck for a husband to separate from his wife before four weeks have pased. They use bad luck as an excuse far too often here.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark entered Nikolaj’s study. “Your Majesty, you asked to see me?”

His friend nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. “I want to change a law,” he said. 

Mark narrowed his eyes. “What law?” he asked slowly. 

“That the Empress can be executed for treason. I would like to change that, and have exile or imprisonment as the highest punishment.”

“Your Majesty, that law is there for a reason, so that the Empress can be aware of the consequences of her actions.” The law was there to frighten them only, and, as a deterrent, it worked quite well. Very few Empresses had been involved in plots to overturn their husbands, yet none had been executed, as far he remembered from all his studies.

“My sister-in-law is terrified I will execute my sweet for treason,” Nikolaj sighed. “Elik too has looked up the laws and is very aware of them.” He sighed again. “What Elik did was stupid, and unbecoming, but not unforgivable. I don’t want him afraid of my laws.”

Mark stared at him, keeping quiet for a few minutes. He could imagine their conversation if he spoke the truth. “Nikolaj, it seems to me that your husband is afraid of you, not of your laws.”

“Of me?” Nikolaj would shout. “Whatever for?”

“You are the Emperor. He is your Consort now, but he was your slave first. No one has forgotten that. If we haven’t, then so hasn’t he.”

Nikolaj would frown in surprise. “But he’s my Consort.”

“Yes, but everyone has seen him naked.” He would probably snort. “And you were most insistent on showing off his tight, young body when you first married him as your war-caught wife.” Nikolaj was a lucky man. He had a husband that was as pretty as the most expensive courtesan, as responsive as the most seasoned whore, as shy as the most noble virgin and, for the most part, as well-mannered as the most proper wife. 

“So what?” Nikolaj would ask. “It was my right to fuck him whenever and wherever I wanted.”

Indeed, it was, Mark would agree. “As it was our pleasure to watch,” he would say, in his mind relishing the single time he’d tried his friend’s husband. Pavel too still remembered it, and, whenever he was really drunk, Adam would moan that he hadn’t been man enough to fuck Nikolaj’s wife. Was it so horrible that he had enjoyed the experience so much? Forced obedience and reluctant acceptance excited him, and how much more exciting it had been to be allowed to touch what belonged to His Majesty only. For him it was a uniquely sweet moment that he would cherish forever, yet, for the young man, how mortifying it must have been. 

After reminding Nikolaj the humiliation that his consort had suffered because of him, he would become serious. “Nikolaj,” he’d say, “your husband is intelligent and resilient, and he owes everything to you. Don’t you understand how much power you hold over him, just by being who you are?”

“No. He’s my most beloved Consort of Imperial Rank. Doesn’t he understand that he too has power now?”

Nikolaj was brilliant, but sometimes, he couldn’t see past his nose. Ekaterina had told him how the young man was trying to learn in days all the rules that it had taken them years to master. She had told him how heavy Elik felt the weight of his responsibilities, and how he was trying to find out who belonged in what faction around him. Nikolaj had just confirmed that he had looked up the laws that could potentially end his life. These were not the acts of a joyful consort; these were the acts of someone struggling for his survival. “Perhaps he doesn’t. Instead of changing the law, you should make him feel safe.” 

“I am,” Nikolaj would insist, no doubt thinking that just because he called Elik his sweet and his darling, he could comfort his insecure husband. What would have comforted Elik would have been taking his side at that morning banquet, not staring like a log. Had Nikolaj clapped with them, or whistled, or even better, joined Elik in appreciation of Lady Irina’s skill, Elik would have known that his husband was his ally, and all the court would have seen it. 

In the honour of all his ancestors, how could he tell his best friend that he had married a terrified, scarred young man? One who was strong, intelligent and noble, but desperate for reassurance that he would never be chained again. He knew that Nikolaj showered Elik with affection and love. Long before that trip to Jedlowa he’s noticed how Nikolaj touched Elik with a care he hadn’t shown to any other lover, but Elik needed more than love. He needed comfort and security, and Nikolaj couldn’t see this, because how could he imagine that his consort needed those things? 

Mark rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I will prepare a bill for the law to be changed,” he said slowly. “Anything else?”

“No. Thank you.”

He nodded and stood up. He bowed, walked quietly to the door, and stopped. “Nikolaj,” he said before knocking so they could open the door for him, “No, nothing. Never mind.” He couldn’t betray the young man’s fears; Nikolaj would probably dismiss them. 

Nikolaj nodded. 

“I hope you reconcile with your consort soon, Your Majesty,” he said with his hand on the knocker. 

Nikolaj sighed. “Me too, Mark. Me too.”

Mark knocked and immediately the door opened. He stepped out, and took a piece of paper. Ekaterina, he wrote, let’s have lunch together. He folded it and gave it to Symeon, his page. “Take this to Her Grace, your Mistress.”

The young man nodded and left as quickly as he could. 

Had Nikolaj been just his friend, Mark would have spoken out. As it was though, the only thing he could do was, together with his wife, help Elik and make him feel comfortable at court. It was the least he could do for the man who made his friend so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

… It has been two weeks since the Emperor’s wedding ceremony and, according to tradition, the Emperor and his Consort went to the Shrine of Ancestral Honour. The Emperor announced his wedding gift to his Consort, a new orphanage for the children of those who died at war. One wonders if this is a hint that the Emperor is about to begin another campaign. 

The Swan spoke in a raspy whisper to thank the Emperor, but was mute otherwise. 

If one only saw them in public, he would see no signs of a rift between them. The Emperor arrived together with the Swan in the same carriage, and then held his hand throughout the ceremony. They seemed perfectly polite to each other and respectful, but there was no banquet afterwards to celebrate the occasion, a hint of the true feelings of the Emperor towards his Consort. 

Even the common folk thought this was strange. In the city after the ceremony and well into the evening, there was nothing but talk of how strange this marriage is. First their exalted Emperor marrying his war-caught wife, and then how there are so few celebrations afterwards. The rumours among the common people are that the Emperor married the Swan because he fell in lust with him*, but now he’s ashamed that his Consort is his former slave. 

The interesting thing is, though, that instead of showing sympathy for the Emperor’s plight (to having married none other but a slave – and a male one at that), most of the people think the Emperor should be proud of his Consort. The Swan is kind and pretty, they say, and the Emperor is lucky that he knew how well his main wife could … perform** before he married him. 

As Your Majesty knows, marriage among the Bosilik is almost an insoluble institution. Noble children are betrothed from infancy, and, even though they are given the opportunity to meet their future partners and ask for the engagement to be broken, rarely does a Bosilik nobleman or woman does so. The children of the common folk are betrothed when they are older, but they too rarely marry someone their parents have not chosen for them. As you can understand by this practice, rarely do they marry for love. Furthermore, since they place a high value in the chastity of brides to be, Bosilik marriages can often turn unhappy from the start.

It is most peculiar that they, that practice adultery without shame after their marriage, would keep the girls so innocent. We know that a young woman must have some knowledge of what will happen on her wedding day, if she is to become a happy wife, yet here, even a kiss is considered too shocking, were a young girl to see it. 

This may help you understand why I dare say a lot of the common folk are envious of the Emperor, and think he should be happy to have such a Consort. He had a chance to try his husband before he married him, and now that he has, he knows he will be satisfied.***

*’The Consort must be good between the sheets, was what they said, but much more crudely

** a much cruder term was used, one that even here is considered rude 

*** Forgive my rude expressions but they cannot be helped. A popular drinking song is ‘If I were Emperor for a day’. A new verse has been added upon the Emperor’s marriage and the current lack of celebrations.  
‘If I were Emperor for a day, I’d fuck my wife before I married her. If I were Emperor for a day, I’d dance with her after I married her.’


	12. Chapter 12

Nikolaj took his darling’s hand and together they sprinkled incense over the altar that had been placed at the end of the Shrine. “Honoured Ancestors, thank you for accepting my husband. Bless our marriage with good luck and prosperity.”

“Honoured Ancestors, thank you for accepting me,” Elik said just as loudly. “Bless our marriage with good luck and prosperity.”

They picked up another pinch of incense. “Bless our marriage,” they said together. 

Nikolaj turned to face his darling. “Ready?” he mouthed. 

Elik nodded. 

With Elik’s hand still in his, they walked out of the shrine and into their waiting carriage. “Smile and wave,” Nikolaj said, even though he knew his darling needed no reminders. 

“Why are the first thirty days so important? I asked Lady Ekaterina, but she told me to ask you, and I did not have time to search for it in the library.”

“Because, it is believed that the Ancestors are not happy with the new wife, they will find a way to get rid of her within the first thirty days.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elik glance at him with apprehension. “Just kidding,” he laughed. “The first thirty days are important because that’s when the newly-weds get to know each other. They form the foundation of their marriage, and after the newly-weds know each other, and thanks to the Ancestors, the marriage can prosper.”  
Elik smiled. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad your Ancestors accepted me, because I acted so stupid so soon after you married me,” he sighed with a smile. 

Nikolaj reached for his hand again. “If you say that again, I will punish you,” he told his darling trying to look as serious and commanding as possible. Although it was so difficult, when his darling looked at him as if he meant his threat. For a self-proclaimed fearless creature, his darling tended to scare easily whenever Nikolaj looked at him with anything other than love. Was his darling scared of him? Why? “It’s done, forgiven, and, as far as I’m concerned, forgotten. And, if anyone dares mention it after our reconciliation today, I will punish them too. Understood?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

He squeezed Elik’s hand. 

“Are you ready for today’s luncheon?”

Elik nodded. 

“Any impulses I should know about?” He grinned.

“None, My Lord,” Elik smiled back. 

“And for tonight?”

“Yes. You have received the invitation, haven’t you? And the list of guests?”

“Yes, thank you. I will be there, though probably not immediately. Unlike some people, I like my card games. Speaking of games and balls, we need to have a proper Ball to celebrate our first-month anniversary. I have started making arrangements already.”

“That is very considerate. Thank you.”

“And you? Are you preparing any surprises for me?”

“No, just hunting tomorrow after lunch.” Elik’s eyes shone with delight. “I want to check something.”

“What?”

“If I can drag you behind the bushes.”

Nikolaj gulped. “You don’t have to check it, but I’ll be more than happy to show you that you can do it.”

Elik chuckled. “My Husband is so good to me,” he said softly. 

“Your Husband is so good to you because you please him so, Husband.” He smiled. “It makes me happy to make you happy, darling.”

“I too wish nothing but your happiness, Husband.” 

“Do I please you, Husband?”

“You please me, Husband.” 

Nikolaj grinned like mad as he turned towards the people lining the streets again and resumed waving. That delighted little smile and the light in his eyes suited his darling much more than the darkness of apprehension in his expression. How happy it made him to know that he was the one who made his darling smile like that. 

When they arrived at Ivanhof, he followed protocol again and helped Elik out of the carriage. Instead of pulling away afterwards, he held on to his darling’s hand and guided him to the large banquet hall. As it was the custom, they had to celebrate one month of marital bliss in front of all his court, foreign ambassadors and dignitaries and everyone who was someone worth inviting. 

“Are you sure?” Elik whispered at him.

He nodded. He’d had enough of not being able to touch his darling in public. His warm hand fit so well in Nikolaj’s. 

They stepped into the banquet hall and they walked to their seats. He was certain the hall had never been quieter, and the stares of his courtiers felt heavy. Reassuringly, he squeezed Elik’s hand once. Elik glanced at him and he tried very hard not to smile, and failed. 

When they were at their seats, he raised his glass. Everyone mimicked him. “Today marks the auspicious anniversary of thirty days of marriage.” He heard a huff like a snort from somewhere and ignored it. “Our Honoured Ancestors have accepted my Husband into Our House and blessed our union.”

“Hurrah,” his entire court and guests responded loudly and took a drink.

He nodded, acknowledging them. He wondered if anyone expected him to say that, now that the thirty days had passed, he would abandon his darling. He smiled slowly. If they did, they were going to be surprised. 

Elik smiled hesitantly, playing the part of the penitent Consort perfectly. “My Lord, if you allow it, I have prepared something for you to thank you for these thirty days. May I present it to you?”

This time the noise was definitely a snort.

“What have you prepared?” He gestured as if it didn’t matter. “Yes, you may,” he said as he took his seat.

Elik nodded to one of his pages. In turn he nodded to one of the servants by the door, and he in turn nodded to someone else. A moment later, a servant appeared with a covered tray. He passed it to the servant by the door, he brought to Elik’s pages, and he finally brought it to Elik. 

His darling put it down in front of him. “Please, My Lord.”

He uncovered the tray. A perfect dome of meat and jelly next to a bowl with horseradish paste. He sighed happily. “Whoever presents their husband with cold jelly in the summer is a treasure to be kept and not pushed aside.” He cut into it and tried it. It was the best meat jelly his darling had made so far. “Did you make it yourself?”

Elik nodded. 

He smiled, satisfied, and cut another piece. 

“Everything?” his cousin Ivan asked snidely. 

His darling looked at him. “Can I tell him?” he whispered, looking worried. 

He nodded, anticipating what would happen next with relish. 

“Yes,” Elik said seriously. “I slaughtered the pig two days ago, then cleaned it, left it to dry overnight, and then I killed a chicken, cleaned it, cut both animals and cooked them.” 

Even though he already knew how his darling had made it, his impressed look was not faked. And the expression of astonished horror in Ivan’s face, a look that was shared by several of his courtiers, was far too amusing not to make him grin. 

“Making meat jelly for My Lord is a very serious matter,” Elik said primly. “Everything has to be perfect for him.” Elik smiled at him. “I also made you sweet dumplings with rose jam for dessert.”

He smiled back. It was only for the sweet dumplings that he had let his darling leave their bed earlier than usual that morning, and he couldn’t wait to try them. “If only I could skip the other courses and have dessert served right after this.” He took another bite of the meat jelly and chewed it carefully, savouring the flavour. “My Lords and Ladies, I have a hard-working Husband who cares so for my pleasure that he is not afraid to get dirty. And then he makes me rose jam. I heard it is a laborious process, selecting only the finest of petals.”

Elik nodded next to him. 

“If I had married the richest princess in the world, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am knowing that my Husband cares so much for me,” he declared. “Truly, Our Honoured Ancestors have blessed Us by bringing this rare gem in Our House.” He stared into Elik’s eyes, wanting to show him with his eyes how honest and how pleased he was, and his darling smiled at him. 

Mark raised his glass. “To Your Majesties. May your union last thirty years and thirty years more.”

“To Your Majesties,” Lady Ekaterina repeated, and everyone raised their glass. 

He knew he should drink, but Elik’s eyes were so bright. He couldn’t look away from them. Who needed food, when they had their darling by their side?


	13. Chapter 13

…. The Emperor and the Swan have reconciled. In public….

… Count N thinks it’s a disgrace that the Swan not only is of such low origin, but he can also butcher his own meat. He is not the only one with this opinion, but surprisingly, there were those who thought that a Consort who goes to such lengths to make His Lord’s favourite meal and is not afraid of the hard work involved, will be a Consort prepared to work hard for the country….

I do wonder, if this was all staged for our benefit, and if the rift between the Emperor and his consort had been healed much earlier. After all, two weeks ago, I received an invitation for a ball at the Ladies’ Court. At the time, I had thought that perhaps the Consort was trying to entice the Emperor with the promise of an enjoyable evening and get back into his good graces, but now I suspect that they had reconciled two weeks earlier. The coincidence of the reconciliation happening on the same day of the ball is too great. 

I will continue my report later….

…As I had written in the past, it is the tradition that the Emperor and his Consort maintain different courts, although the two courts join and meet for lunch and dinner, as well as official balls and other events. However, there hasn’t been a Ladies’ Court proper in years, first because of the Empress Dowager’s disposition, then because there was no Consort, and after that, because the Consort was in disfavor. 

For us who remember how the Empress Dowager entertained only the closest and noblest of her Ladies in her room, it was a surprise to see the Consort use the Blue Room, so called because of its tapestries. During the reign of Ivan V, it was used as a meeting room, and it can hold up to fifty people. This means that all the Ladies of the inner court were there, as well as the young maids-of-honour, other guests, and musicians.

Yes, Your Majesty, I wrote correctly. There were musicians! I had written before that this was the court least interested in music in the world, but things have changed now. The Consort has appointed a Royal composer, and I was privileged to listen to his music last night. Unlike our stately dances, the Consort prefers more energetic forms, perhaps because of his youth. The Ladies appreciated it, though, and were all too eager to show off their swift footwork and be lifted up in the strong arms of their partners.

As is the custom in this court, almost none of them was their married husband. Instead, their partners had been selected from the Consort’s guard precisely for their youth, vigour, and splendid appearance. I am pleased to say that, unlike the usual ending to balls, none of the Ladies retired with their partner. 

During the evening, I managed to I talk to the Swan. He wanted to hear about Thur-and-Foire and how the court is organized, but since there was little time for expanding on this topic, he has invited me to his rooms in two days. He seems clever and genuinely curious. 

Perhaps a little after ten the Emperor arrived with the members of his court, and the party moved to the grander Marble room. That this too had been pre-arranged and was not a spontaneous decision to accommodate everyone, was clear from the way we found the room cleared of furniture. I dare say, the Emperor and the Swan have been playing this little farce for at least two weeks with none at court the wiser, but I dare not speculate as to why. 

After we moved there, there was more dancing. The Emperor danced with the Swan, and even when he was not dancing with his Consort, he could not look away from him. Your Majesty, I do not exaggerate when I write that they looked at each other from the moment the Emperor arrived to when they left. Even when they talked to other people, their gazes gravitated back every few seconds, as if they were tied by a thread. 

Perhaps they stayed away from each other during these last two weeks because their eyes betray the love and respect they have for each other. Their farce would never have succeeded.   
I wonder, did the Emperor know that Swans mate for life when he chose that emblem for his Consort? For, to me it seems that the Consort is like a swan in this aspect too, and, the Emperor too seems to have found his mate for life. 

You will find the Swan’s portrait together with this missive. The Consort himself insisted on having that little swan painted at the corner, and said that I was getting ‘two portraits for the price of one’. He also laughed that the swan portrait was closer to his likeness, but I disagree. 

Your Majesty, Bosilik court has always been peculiar; I think it will become stranger still under the reign of Nikolaj I.


	14. Chapter 14

Count Njedzic cleared his throat. “There is one more request, Your Majesty. His Imperial Consort requests an audience.”

“What?” He looked at his Head Secretary. “Please, let him in.”

Count Njedzic bowed and left the study. 

What did his darling want that was so important he had to request to see him and have it marked in the official records? 

When Count Njedzic opened the door, his darling came in, together with Lady Ekaterina. They were holding a stack of papers. 

Nikolaj smiled at them. “Count Njedzic, thank you,” he said, gesturing for him to leave him alone with his darling and his first-Lady-of-Honour. “Please, sit.”

His darling looked at Nikolaj’s lap. He shook his head. “It’s an official visit, since you requested an audience, my sweet.”

Disappointed, Elik shrugged and stood next to him. He put down his papers. “I promised to let you know whenever I have impulses to do things, haven’t I?”

He nodded, grinning. “What will I listen to now?”

Lady Ekaterina put down a paper. He glanced at it. “It’s the proposed itinerary of Our Progress through the Empire. What about it?”

“Since you are making me get crowned beside you,” Elik protested.

“It is only to make sure that the titles pass on to our heirs, darling. Double the coronation, stronger the claim.”

“I would have been happier if you had left me out of it,” his darling sighed, “but since you haven’t, I was thinking. What if I also took part in the proceedings?”

“What do you mean?”

“His Majesty would like to hold balls at each capital on the occasion of each coronation.”

“The local governors and the noblemen supporting Us will be holding one.”

“And in return for their hospitality, we will be holding one afterwards. Their ball before the coronation, ours afterwards,” Lady Ekaterina continued. 

Nikolaj looked at her. She looked far too smug. His darling’s eyes were shining. “What’s the catch? You don’t want to have ‘just a ball’,” he told them, certain of it. 

They nodded. “We want to show them that they too are now part of the Empire,” his darling smiled. 

“How?”

His darling started spreading open his other papers. “In this way.”

He looked down at the partitures. “Darling, I need words. I don’t read music.” 

“This are new compositions, based on music traditional to each country.” He picked up the first sheet. “Music from Caga, but in a courtly manner.” 

“The Ladies and I have been learning the dances too,” Lady Ekaterina continued, “And if Your Majesty agrees, then we will send these ahead, together with all the other requirements to make the events run smoothly.”

Musical and dancing diplomacy. Who would have thought? No one else but his outrageous darling, still wishing to make everyone free and equal, one hop at the time. He rubbed his forehead. “Our ball should be first,” he told them. “So we can show them our good will and sincerity from the start.” He smiled at his darling, delighting in his delight. “Have the men learn the dances too. We can’t let our new noblewomen disappointed. Will you bring your guard along?”

“If Your Majesty wishes.”

“I do.” His darling had hand-picked the most handsome and agile men of his army. If Nikolaj had been surrounded by such a guard, he’d have tried them in bed too, so beautiful they all were. Well, maybe. He’d probably need to train them first, and who had time for that, especially when one had his wonderfully lustful and already trained darling by his side? 

Lady Ekaterina smiled approvingly. “That is a great idea, Your Majesty. His Majesty’s guards are always popular with the Ladies.”

“Anything else?”

Elik unrolled another paper. “The Ladies and I think this would make a nice opening song to our balls.”

He read it quickly. 

‘Under one sun, we stand together. Heya, ho, heya. Under one banner, we fight together. Heya, ho, heya. To protect our land, we fight together. Heya, ho, heya. For the children and the old, we fight together. Heya, ho, heya. Strong men, stand together. Heya, ho, heya. Gentle women, stand together. Heya, ho, heya. Under one banner, stand together. Heya, ho, heya. Raise your swords to protect. Heya, ho, heya. Peace and justice in our land. Heya, ho, heya. Under one sun, we stand together. Heya, ho, heya.’

The moment he raised his head, Lady Ekaterina looked at him, trying not to grin too widely. “It is a very nice tune, Your Majesty,” 

“And if I can accept that as a rallying cry for peace in my land, a song from my dar… Consort’s land, then I can accept them too,” he nodded. The idea had merit. “Will you also have a sword dance to go with it?”

Elik and Lady Ekaterina shared a look. 

“We were thinking that, if we were to do this at first, it would be nice if we all just sang it. But some of the young ladies together with some of the guards, they have learned how to dance this with swords.”

Nikolaj stood up. “Will you show me? Then, I can decide if it’s better to start a ball offering peace with a sword dance or not.”

With a smile, Elik grabbed his hand and started leading him out of his study. 

He grinned. Diplomatic envoys always called his court ‘strange’ and ‘peculiar’ in their letters. Perhaps he should add a dance of sword-fighting ladies and guards in their regular entertainments. Or… “Can you also tell the ladies to sing this without the ‘Heya, ho, heya’?”

“Your Majesty?”

“I wonder, if it sounds nice without it, courtly enough, I mean, maybe we can start every ball with it. The text is plain, but to the point, and the tune is rousing. It sends a good message. I like it.”

“Maybe we can change the text, to make it more formal?” Lady Ekaterina asked. 

“But not too formal. It has to be easy so that everyone can learn it,” his darling said. He glanced at Nikolaj. “You hear it now, to decide on whether ‘heya ho’ stays, and we will keep working on the text.”

He nodded. “Bring the text to me when you are happy with it, and I will make the proposals for the ball and the song at the Council on your behalf. Also, add ‘Under one banner, stand together’ at the end. Emphasize that. Everyone is under the sun. But only the people of our empire are under Our banner.” He glanced at the clock. “You have thirty minutes to show me the song and the dance, and then we can have lunch.”

“I have prepared meat jelly,” his darling grinned. 

Nikolaj swallowed hard. “Then you can have lunch,” he told Lady Ekaterina. “My dar.. Consort and I will have a private meal.” He had to thank his darling profusely for making him his favourite dish, after all. He couldn’t do it in front of an audience.


	15. Chapter 15

My dearest sister,

Today I am writing from Beljogord. We are still in Bosilik country so the people cheer us on most happily, but tomorrow we will enter the territory of Mesene and… 

Our first ball is in three days. I really hope it all goes well. It’s all about giving them a good show, and we have been working very hard for that. Lady Ekaterina calls us ‘the troupe’, and she is right. We are nothing but performers. Every morning before breakfast, we practice dancing, and while we travel, since we travel by coach, we read on the history and customs of the New Lands (and since my knowledge of Bosilik history is lacking, I also study that). I get a new delivery of books every week. 

But I honestly want the people in the New Lands to feel that they are not conquered people, but members of the Bosilik empire. Easier said than done, you’ll tell me, and you will be right. I just got the letter informing me that the bill I proposed at the General Assembly to tax all the free people of the Empire equally has been rejected. How can the Mesenians feel equal to the Bosilik, when they pay higher taxes? 

My Lord has also been frustrated. A couple of months ago, he tried to introduce a change in the law about treason against His Majesty, and that too was rejected. 

I think we’ll spend the evening comforting each other. 

That’s it for now. Tell me how your lessons are going. Also? Your drawing of the mother duck with her ducklings was beautiful. Please send me more of your work. 

Your loving brother,   
Elik


	16. Chapter 16

Nikolaj wiped the sweat off his forehead. Even though it was the largest room in the Mayor’s palace, with a high ceiling and large windows, it was too warm and stuffy, crammed as it was with people.

“Should we open the windows, Your Majesty?” Ivan, his page whispered in his ear. 

He shook his head. On the occasion of his visit, they had turned the central square into a small market, with stalls selling food, trinkets and various small things, and a space left open for dancing and music. While his darling probably examined each object with the care reserved for treasures, he was receiving men and their petitions. If they opened the windows, the noise from below would become more insufferable than the heat. 

At least the visit had been going well. The people had cheered them on as they entered New Mesene, the dinner offered to them by the Mayor had been good, and everyone enjoyed the dancing. Especially the Ladies. The sight of the handsomest of Elik’s guards coming in after his darling had drawn gasps, but once they started inviting the local noblewomen to dance, the gasps had turned to delighted and nervous stifled giggles. 

The sight of the Mayor’s eighty-year-old mother dancing with Peter, a two-meter tall, twenty-year-old giant was amusing, but so heart-warming at the same time. The old lady had enjoyed herself despite her apprehension, and laughed at whatever Peter was whispering to her. After the dance, her sour, just-sucked-lemons look she had been giving them, had been replaced with a wide grin. 

“We could order them to not play music, at least,” Ivan suggested. “The noise will not be as bad, then.”

He shook his head again. Music was something his darling enjoyed far too much; he would not deprive him of his pleasure. 

Ivan looked at the closed windows mournfully. 

Suddenly, there were shouts. Or rather cheers? And bagpipes and drums? He had expressly asked them not to play very loud instruments during his audience. He sent Ivan to check as he smiled and gestured for the next man to come forward. 

“Your Majesty, it’s His Majesty,” Ivan gasped. 

“Excuse me.” He stood up followed the young man to the window. The Mayor followed him. 

The Mayor’s wife, a woman who had learned the sour, just-sucked-on lemons look from her mother-in-law and who had used it on them since they had arrived, was dancing with Elik. They faced each other, and, somehow, he felt he was witnessing a duel. 

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty,” the Mayor gasped. “I told her not to…”

He gave him a long-suffering look. “Wives. What can you do?” He looked down again. “I don’t like dancing much, and what does he do? Hold dances every night.” He sighed, as if he were resigned to the fact. 

The Mayor sighed beside him. “You have to let them have their fun or they nag.”

He nodded, although his darling was not the nagging type, but rather the affronted, ‘how can you ask me that?’ type. He wiped the back of his neck. “Do you have a basement? Maybe we can move the audience there. It will be quieter.” He glanced down. His darling was so beautiful. If he stayed there, he wouldn’t be able to look away from what was happening in the square. 

“We have a drinking hall downstairs,” the Mayor whispered. “But it’s a secret from our wives. They think it hasn’t been used in years.”

“Your secret will be safe with me,” he grinned. The basement would be cooler too. From then on, he’d have to ask the various governors to hold his audience somewhere cool and far away from his darling, he thought, still unable to look away from the square. He also made a note to have similar fairs and music before his coronation in the other capitals too. Between showing off his benevolence at the audience room, and his darling showing off his genuine appreciation of local culture and customs in the market place, he was certain that the common folk would truly approve of his coronation, not just because he’d ordered them.


	17. Chapter 17

My dearest sister,

How are you? It’s been days since your last letter and I am worried. Please, write to me soon. 

The Progress is going well (but more about that on another letter). 

This is just a short note accompanying the set of spoons, the apron, and the dagger that I bought for you at the fair yesterday. Oh, Irina, everything was so beautiful that I wanted to buy everything. My Lord would say that I can, but then, what would the Ladies buy? Or anyone else, for that matter? There are over a hundred people traveling with us, so I can’t be selfish. 

So many, you will ask? Imperial dignity must be maintained. Both My Lord and I have two of our pages (my young maids-of-honour have remained at Ivanhof, as I was afraid that the length of the journey would prove too taxing for them – they are such delicate things, Irina), and three servants each. There are also ten members of staff of My Lord’s private office, five of my Ladies, all with their servants, twenty of my guards, and fifty of My Lord’s guards. And then there are the carriage drivers, and the footmen and the grooms. And as if these were not enough, I was so worried at the beginning of this journey that we would place a burden on our people, so when we left Ivanhof, we sent ahead money and non-perishable provisions (like flour and beans and dried fruits) but now the drivers of those carriages are joining our train as well because…

Yes, you guessed it – I have made everyone buy things from each fair and market, and all these things will need to be transported back at the capital. I fear that, even with all those measures in place, we are still costing a lot to the local population to entertain us. When I told My Lord that I would prefer simpler fare and meals, he said that to do that would insult the people. They want to be good hosts, so they entertain us extravagantly. Therefore, we buy, buy, buy!

This is turning into a long note, but I need to write this too, and then I will leave you. I must get ready for getting crowned! Me, crowned! Can you believe that? Me! 

To finish with the report of the people traveling with us, from yesterday, one more person and his servant has joined my entourage. I have decided to learn Mesenian, so I asked for recommendations. I met with several of my potential tutors, and have chosen the one most passionate about Mesenian culture and history. I feel so stupid; I should have started learning Mesenian before I left for this trip, but now I know better. I am hoping to learn the languages of all the New Lands later. 

Now I really must stop and get ready. 

Sister, I miss you so. 

with brotherly affection,   
Elik


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters do whatever they want and take the story wherever they want; I swear!

Ekaterina smiled and waved her servants away. “I will not require your services tonight. Get some rest. Goodnight.” Even though it would have been easier if they helped her undress, she was tired of being around people. 

“Goodnight, Your Grace.” The two girls curtsied and left her alone in the antechamber of the bedroom. 

With a sigh, she opened the door, and closed it with an even deeper sigh. 

“That bad?”

“Mark?” she called out, pushing down her curiosity and concern. With only the light from the lamp in her hand, she could only see the area around her. 

Her loving husband started lighting the candles on the small dresser next to her bed. He was already naked, she saw with satisfaction. Nikolaj was the most imposing man in court, but she much preferred her Mark. He didn’t tower forbiddingly over her, like Nikolaj. He was just the right height to lean over her, and his body, hardened through military training but with the beginning of a small belly after dipping into in the softness of the court, was perfect in her eyes. As she came closer, he continued moving around the room, until all the lamps and candles were lit. 

With a grin, she sat down and took off her shoes. “I feel like that princess in the story. The one who had been captured by a giant and was forced to dance all night.”

Mark smiled at her. “She gets rescued at the end.”

“No such luck for me,” she laughed as she started removing her stockings. “It’s bad enough that we have to dance at the official balls that are given in Their Majesties’ honour, but every day there are fairs and fetes and we are always invited.” 

“Poor you.”

“I know. And as if that wasn’t enough, ever since the wife of the Mayor of New Mesene challenged Elik to dance their traditional dances, it’s like every governor or mayor wants to test him – and us – in our knowledge of local dances.”

“You had written that so far you have won these challenges,” he said as he approached her. 

She nodded. They had expected them and had come prepared. “That is true. It still doesn’t mean that we can tell them ‘no’ when they invite us to dance. So, even worse than that princess in the story, we dance all day and then we dance all night.” She kicked away one of her shoes. “This is the fourth pair ruined during this trip.”

“Poor you,” he said again as he grabbed her waist. He lifted her off the chair and put her over his shoulder. 

“If you don’t take me straight to the bathtub, I will be most cross with you,” she said, hitting his shoulder lightly. 

“Then you shall be,” he said as he put her down on the bed. 

She made a face. “If you think this will get you into my bed,” she smirked, “think again.”

“I wouldn’t dare think that something so simple could do that,” he smirked back. “But I have something else.”

“Do you, now?”

Mark leaned down. When he sat up, he showed her a moist towel. Slowly, he lifted one of her feet, put it in his lap and started washing it carefully, with deliberate and gentle movements.

She closed her eyes. “This may get you in my bed,” she told him with a happy sigh. 

“I fear that by the time I am done with you, you will only want your bed,” he laughed. 

“Hm.” She shrugged. For a few moments, she let herself relax as Mark continued washing her, taking extra care to clean the space between her toes and the arch of her feet. It was so soothing, and when Mark stopped, she made a soft, mewling sound. 

Before she could protest verbally, Mark lifted her again, this time in his arms, and carried her to the bathroom. He’d already lit the candles there, and there was a vase with fresh, red roses by the edge of the full tub. He made her sit on a chair that had been by her dresser when she’d left that morning and started unpinning her gown from her stomacher.

She was not that relaxed anymore, but it felt so good to have him near her that she stayed quiet. When he had removed her gown, she started unpinning the stomacher while he began untying her petticoat. “We should start dressing like Elik,” she sighed. “It’s simpler.” She started unlacing her stays. 

“Laces are easier than buttons, though.” He let the petticoat fall to the floor. For a few moments he was quiet as he untied the pannier, and then her inner petticoat. When he was done, and that garment had joined the others, he came around so he could face her. “Not that I would complain if I were to see your legs in tight breeches and stockings, though,” he said as he knelt in front of her and caressed her leg. 

She shivered. 

“And this view is wonderful,” he said with awe as he peeked under her chemise. 

Ekaterina lifted her chemise up and off her. “Isn’t the view better in the light?” She slowly parted her legs. 

Mark crept closer to her. “You smell so good,” he sighed. “But you taste even better.”

With gentle fingers, he parted the folds of her sex. The first pass of his tongue between her lips made her gasp. 

“More,” she whispered. 

He obeyed. He kissed her, and sucked her lips. Where his lips weren’t, his fingers were, drawing small circles on her sensitive flesh. 

She shuddered, but she needed more. “Please, Mark. Stop teasing me.”

With a soft noise that might have been a chuckle, Mark started licking that little hooded spot that brought her pleasure. With his tongue, he tried to uncover it, and she felt it, oh how she felt it, her pleasure radiating from there to the whole of her body. 

“Faster,” she gasped, and put one leg over his shoulder to give him better access. 

Mark obliged her. His tongue was a strong, supple muscle that Mark knew how to use well, faster and harder against her flesh as if he wanted to drink her essence. 

And she wanted to give it to him. With a cry, she closed her eyes and froze as, for an endless moment, there was nothing but pleasure in her whole body.

Slowly, she came back to herself. Mark lowered her leg and lifted her up again. This time, he slid in the tub with her, cradling her. She settled against his chest, arms on his knees, and closed her eyes. The water sloshed around them for a few moments and then it settled. Her pleasure at feeling its warmth against her skin, and especially her tired feet, was almost as great as the pleasure her husband had provided her. 

“You’re not hard,” she suddenly said, realizing what was missing. 

“I came as I was pleasing you,” he said happily. 

She grinned. “I’m glad. Because, after this bath, I really will need only my bed. You may share it with me, if you wish.”

He kissed her shoulder. “That would bring me great pleasure.”

She looked at their reflection in the mirror. They looked content, but if Mark was there, there was a problem, and pretending that all was well would not do them any favours. “Why are you here?” she asked him softly. “I thought you were supposed to stay at the capital, and hold the fort.”

“The forces of Oerestand have attacked and taken Duna,” he said simply. She gasped. He trapped her chest in his arms, preventing her from moving. “Vassily and I came to discuss what needs to be done next. This is too important a matter to leave to messengers.”

She nodded. “But why now? It’s almost October. No one attacks in October.”

“The weather has been surprisingly good for September, though. And perhaps they thought that with Nikolaj here, they’d have better chances of winning.”

She took a deep breath. “And Nikolaj has only been crowned as ruler of three of his newly conquered lands. Or four, if one adds Quhjan. The Progress has been going well,” she told him. “The people we have seen so far seemed happy to accept Nikolaj as their new ruler. I don’t think they would rebel. But the other three territories? Any one of them could rebel while he’s fighting Oerestand.”

Mark shrugged, and shook his head, reluctant to speculate about such a matter. 

“So, what have you decided?”

“How do you know we have decided?” he asked, grinning. 

“You’d never come see me first with such an important message for His Majesty.” She snorted. “And I was at the Hall when Nikolaj told us that an urgent matter required his attention and left us. So, while we danced without a care, you were having your meeting. Am I wrong?”

He shook his head and kissed her shoulder again. 

“Well?”

“We are to return to the capital. Elik and the court cannot continue the progress on their own, and, in any case, you’re all too valuable to leave in potentially hostile territory. Nikolaj will leave for the front.”

She bit her lips. “I was complaining about being forced to dance all night, but this is not how I wanted to be rescued.”

He chuckled. “This was not how I wanted to rescue you either.”

She reached for the sponge and handed it to Mark. “Well, since you did rescue me from these endless balls, you’ve earned the right to wash me.”

“With pleasure.”

She closed her eyes again, trying not to sigh. For the first time in a year, she’d really felt that Nikolaj had a reason to be tempted by peace, instead of chasing glory and conquests. She’d thought that this summer, when she went to her estates after her long absence, everyone would be there to greet her. None of her young workers or the men she’d grown up with would be missing. These were her people that Nikolaj kept dragging to war, and she was tired of losing them. And now those fuckers from across the straights had shuttered her wish to come back to a home as happy as the one she’d had in her childhood. 

“I hope he crushes them,” she muttered angrily. 

“Hear, hear.”

*&*&

As if the sky itself shared her sadness, the sun was behind clouds that morning. Ekaterina followed behind Elik, the other court ladies followed her, and they all went up in a dais that had been constructed for their visit in the central square, outside the Governor’s Palace, to wait for His Majesty to appear. He had already called for a meeting and informed them of the declaration of war against Oerestand at breakfast, but now he had to inform the common folk and then take his leave, as he would have done if they were back at the capital. 

Even though officially Nikolaj had not announced the war, the people that had gathered around the square, were waiting anxiously and quietly. They must have heard the news already. In all their previous departures during this journey, the people cheered them on the moment they appeared, and kept cheering until Nikolaj showed up. 

“How appropriate,” Elik said very softly, looking up. “The sun is hidden from us.”

“One may think it, but one may not say it,” she told him just as quietly. “It is bad luck to send off the troops with a heavy heart.”

“And can you do that? Send your loved ones or your friends to war with gladness?”

She couldn’t lie, so she stayed quiet. 

“I thought so,” Elik snorted. 

Ekaterina smiled. “But one should try.” She looked at Nikolaj’s guards, who were stationed a little further off the dais. They were ready to depart, a royal page holding the reins to Nikolaj’s white stallion. “If this is the last memory they have of peace, it should be a happy one.”

Elik made a soft noise. For a moment Ekaterina thought she’d tell her how they did things back at Quhjan, but the sound of a trumpet cut through the silence. They turned towards the Governor’s palace.

Nikolaj appeared at the top of the staircase, his court and the members of the Bosilik governor and of the local aristocracy behind him. There was another trumpet call, as if they weren’t all quiet already. 

“Even though We wish for peace,” Nikolaj started, “Our enemies do not let Us fulfil this dearest hope. By attacking and taking Duna, King Georg of Oerestand broke the treaty of Fil-Trykop, by which the borders of our two countries had been decided thirty years ago. We have no other choice but to respond to this unjust act, and declare war against Oerastand.” 

Mark, Vassily, and the other male noblemen started stomping their booted heels on the floor, the sound loud and thunderous. The court approved.

His guard members started hitting their sheathed daggers against their sheaths of their swords, creating a din. The army approved. 

As they continued to declare their approval through their actions, Nikolaj went down the stairs, crossed the square and stopped in front of them. He smiled a little. “Even when I wish for peace, my enemies won’t let me rest,” he said loudly, the words a variation of the age-old warrior’s departure speech. “I leave to fight.”

“I will be waiting. Fight and defeat our enemies, and restore our peace,” Elik responded just as loudly, his words too echoing the farewell speech. 

Ekaterina felt proud of him. 

“Come back to us,” Elik said a little more quietly. “Whether at the front, whether at home, we stand together, protecting our land,” he recited, smiling at Nikolaj. 

Nikolaj smiled back. 

Ekaterina smiled too. Even at that moment, these two were still the picture-perfect newly-weds, seeing nothing but their mate. She supposed that if her husband was leaving for the front, she too would see nothing but him, though. She was so lucky that she could keep Mark with her. 

“Under one banner, we fight to protect our land,” someone from Nikolaj’s guard started singing. 

“Under one banner,” the other guards picked up the song. 

It really had a rousing melody, Ekaterina admitted. And this version of the text was much better than their first ones. They had done a good job. 

When the people started singing too, she shivered. They had done more than a good job, but she wasn’t sure what they had done exactly. Behind her, she heard the Ladies humming it, but only when Elik started singing, she started too. She would stick to protocol and follow the Consort’s lead, no matter how she too had felt like singing with the common folk from the start. 

Under the enthusiastic and loud singing, Nikolaj nodded to Elik. His page brought his horse forward and he mounted it. He made a circle, showing off, smiled to Elik again and unsheathed his sword. “To Victory,” he shouted as he rode off, his guards following behind him at the same mad pace as if they would really ride like that all the way to the borders. 

“Men,” she sighed. 

The people continued singing as a guard drove Elik’s carriage slowly into the square and Mark led the other noblemen down the staircase. Gracefully waving and smiling, Elik walked down the dais, thanked the Governor for his hospitality, and then stepped inside his carriage. 

Ekaterina smiled at her husband and took the letter from his hands. “I will see you later, Husband.”

“Later, Wife.”

She stepped inside the carriage, took her seat and smiled at Elik. “I can’t believe people have learned the song that we used for opening the balls. It really has a nice melody,” she said as Elik waved dutifully to the people gathered to see him leave. 

“Hm.”

“We should use it for every ball, from now on.”

“There will be no more balls at the palace,” Elik huffed. “Not while My Lord is fighting.” He glanced at her. “There will be no card games at the palace either. If people want to waste money, they should donate it to hospitals, or use it for equipping the army.”

Ekaterina stared at him. Yes, that was Elik. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Of course, if people want to have dances and card games at their own palaces, I cannot stop them, but it is not right for us to be amusing ourselves, while our men are fighting. Please, make sure that the other ladies are aware of my…”

“Displeasure?” she smiled. 

“Suggestion, to behave modestly during this time.”

She chuckled. 

“That’s not funny, My Lady.”

“No, it is not, but you sounded just like the Empress Dowager right now. It was strange, to say the least.”

Elik smiled at her. “My Lord has said something similar on occasion.”

Ekaterina smiled. “The Empress Dowager was a formidable woman.” 

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” 

She didn’t answer him, since he was right. “I have to warn you. Once we are back, everyone will start fucking around in and out of Ivanhof, and no amount of suggestions will stop them. Even those Ladies at court that have shown restraint because they respect your preference for fildelity, will not do so any longer.”

He glanced at her. 

“It’s war-time. A time when the men are few and the women are plenty. Fucking around means there will be a next generation of Bosilik people, even if we suffer heavy losses at the front. The men who fight, know and accept this. It’s how it’s always been.”

“And when it’s not war-time? There was plenty of fucking around all these months that we had peace.”

She laughed. “There’s always war, as far as the Bosilik are concerned.”

“And Nikolaj especially likes fighting,” he sighed. “Seven… no, eight campaigns in ten years.” 

“He’s good at it.”

Elik sighed even more miserably. He stayed quiet for a few moments. “As long as the Ladies don’t spend large sums of money on their lovers, they can fuck around as much as they want, since this is how things are done.”

“I will let them know.”

“Thank you, My Lady.”

“And, Your Majesty? If you find yourself lonely and in need of company, this is the time to take someone to your bed. His Majesty will not begrudge you that. In fact.” She handed him the letter Mark had given him. 

With a frown, Elik took it, broke the seal and read it. Then he read it again. “How dare he,” he shouted as he crumbled it between his fingers. “How dare he give me his written permission to take lovers.” 

“He only wants your happiness.”

“My happiness is with him,” Elik cried out as he threw the letter on the floor. “Why can’t he believe me when I say it?”

“Perhaps because…” Ekaterina looked away. How best to say this?

“Because he will take others in his bed while he’s away?” Elik asked with a resigned expression. “He can do it. But I won’t. Do you understand the difference, My Lady?”

Ekaterina picked up the letter, just in case it was ever needed. “I do,” she smiled. It was sweet and stupid, but she could understand it. 

Elik sighed as he looked outside. “I wish I could go with him.”

“I’m certain he would have liked that too,” she said softly. 

“He said so. And then he said, that if I were home, then he’d fight even harder to return to me.” He turned to look at her, his expression full of anxiety. “I don’t dare imagine what will happen, if he does not return to me.”

“Well, according to Protocol,” she started and then stopped. Elik did not want to hear about rules. “He will return, Your Majesty. He’s good at fighting.”

Elik sighed again. “I know,” he whispered, as if he didn’t believe her, but he really wanted to. 

She smiled, for as much as it was her job to commiserate with her Empress, it was also her job to cheer her up, when she was moody. “I have an idea. Since you will not surprise His Majesty by taking a lover in his absence.”

Elik looked at her scandalized.

“Why don’t you surprise him by learning how to play cards?”

His expression was even more shocked. 

“We can play for small things. Worthless things. Like pebbles or leaves. Or, we can even play for nothing, and I will just teach you.”

“Hm. That idea has merit. But no, playing for little things can pave the way for playing for money. It’s too dangerous and slippery a slope.”

He really sounded just like the Empress Dowager. She grinned. “I have heard that before. Then, why don’t we get some rest until we reach our destination for tonight?” She gave Elik a blanket, and pulled another over her legs. “Last night, Mark was far too excited to be with me, and he cost me several hours of sleep.”

Elik chuckled. “I imagine he’d felt lonely all these weeks away from you.”

She shrugged. Who knew? She’d never asked Mark that. 

“You have a point,” he said as he wrapped himself in the blanket. He sighed again as he looked out. “I wish I could be with him. He wrote that if he didn’t return, then I must take lovers.” 

She grimaced. She didn’t want to discuss marital fidelity again, much less the prospect of Nikolaj not returning. “It’s bad luck to talk of His Majesty not returning on the day of his departure.” She smiled soothingly. “Please, bear it. You are not the first one whose husband left for war.”

“It’s a first for me,” he shouted. “My place is out there. Or so my heart tells me. Yet, I am here. My Lady, you told me that the Empress is the ornament in her husband’s arm. What does she do when Her Lord is fighting?”

“She does more of what you did back at the capital and during our journey. She visits hospitals, visits the poor, visits orphanages. She shows herself to the people and listens to them. She waits patiently and is proud that Her Lord does his duty towards our people.” She smiled. “The Empress Dowager would go at the Shrine of Ancestral Honour once a week to wish for victory, and every time she got news of one, she went there to thank the Ancestors.” She didn’t say that that was all she did, forcing them all to dress in somber brown and dark grey as if they were in mourning, and then shut herself off in her rooms. She shouldn’t give bad ideas to Elik. 

“Hm. That sounds like a good idea. I shall do so as well.”

She tried not to grin. She failed. “My Lord, if you become like the Empress Dowager in all things, then His Majesty really will be surprised upon his return.”

Elik chuckled for a second. Moments later, he broke out in laughter proper. “Oh, no, we wouldn’t want that. I can’t surprise My Lord like that. I’d rather learn how to play cards. Will you teach me, My Lady?”

“With pleasure.” Anything to keep the Consort in good cheer while His Lord was away. She suddenly had a thought, and she had to share it. “You know, I think the Empress should be an even brighter ornament when Her Lord is away, so that Her Lord will miss her even more, and want to come back to her most fervently.”

Elik studied her for a few moments. Then he nodded. “Perhaps instead of playing cards we could think how to make this Consort be worthy of His Lord during these troubling times? Should I start dressing in dark brown or grey, since this is a time of distress?”

She shuddered. Had Nikolaj been unlucky in love all these years, because what he longed for in his heart, was someone as serious as his mother? “Let’s think this carefully,” she said as she reached for the pack of cards in the little basket by her feet. “And, just in case, let me also teach you how to play.”


	19. Letters

Dear Husband, 

How are you? I am well, and thinking of you. Do you also think of me? I’m laughing just at the thought of how affronted you would be if I did ask you that. ‘How can you ask this of me?’ you’d complain sweetly, and then sigh softly in dismay. I know you think of me, my sweet, I just like to tease you. 

The weather has turned grey and miserable. Rain looms but doesn’t fall. I think back on the sunny days we had as we traveled, and miss you even more. 

But war comes first. 

Darling, be well and wait for me. 

Full of love, as always,

Your Nikolaj  
p.s. address me by my name in your next letter – I want to imagine how the sound falls from your lips when I read it.

*&*&

My Nikolaj, 

How are you? I am well, but missing you terribly. As the days become smaller and smaller, and darkness creeps in earlier and earlier, I miss my sun even more. I couldn’t even think it possible that I would miss you more than I missed you when you left, but I was wrong. 

Nothing is bright while my sun is away.

Your waning moon, your husband,  
Your Elik

*&*&

Darling, 

It saddens and gladdens me at the same time to read you miss me so much. Be patient, my sweet, I will come back to you soon. Perhaps even sooner than you think. 

As for me, I am well and elated. Yesterday, we won a battle at the crossing of river Ava, over the forces of Count Reiden, and forced them to retreat beyond the river. I will not bore you with details. The Count gave us a good fight but we were better. 

Missing you so much, when I have time to think. I hope you too keep busy, and find work a distraction from your thoughts. 

Your devoted husband,  
Your Nikolaj  
p.s. I do not use the word ‘devoted’ in an effort to hide my affairs, as other husbands do. I truly am devoted to you only – although the camp offers almost as many opportunities to fuck as the court. Have you thought of taking a lover? Perhaps it would stop you from missing me so much. 

Am I teasing you now? What do you think? 

*&*&

My Husband, My Love, My Nikolaj, 

I am well and I miss you terribly, but I am also so angry at you right now. I am so angry I cannot write more right now.

*&*&

My Husband, My Love, My Nikolaj, 

I had left my unfinished letter on the desk this morning, because I was so angry at you, that I had to stop writing, take a break, and go riding. By the time I was back, some idiot had thought it was all I meant to write, and had sent it off with the morning’s correspondence. At least, I hope it was an idiot, and not someone trying to sow discord between us. 

I am still angry, though. What am I? Some sheltered, gentle creature that will faint at the description of a battle? Or someone who won’t be able to understand your strategy? How can you insult me like this? Worse, how can you insult yourself – did you choose a husband so unworthy of you? Please, do not refrain again from telling me more of your victories, or your… (is it bad luck to use the word ‘defeat’?)

But to return to your letter. My duties keep me busy, but can’t stop my thoughts from turning towards you every waking moment. Every sleeping moment too. Last night, I dreamed that you were beside me and you played with my body as if it were an instrument, but I woke up before you could satisfy me to completion. Even in my dreams I cannot find rest from my need for you. 

As to your last questions – I refuse to answer them. Have I taken a lover? Do you tease me when you ask me that? What do you think, Husband? 

Your pining husband,  
Your Elik

*&*&

My Darling, 

When you write such things, do you expect me to be able to focus to my duties after reading your letter? I had to send everyone out afterwards, so I could pleasure myself with only thoughts of you to guide my hands. My sweet darling, that secret place inside me does not sing as sweetly as when you touch it. That was disappointing. When I am back, I ~~will lock you to our bedroom and not let you leave it until we’re both satisfied~~ expect you to fulfil your duties to me, because, oh, I have missed you. 

I’m sorry if I offended you. From today, you will receive a copy of the day’s report. 

I’m sorrier still I wasn’t there to watch your outburst. Fear not, no one can sow discord between us by sending a letter such as your unfinished one. Even in writing, your anger burns so brightly and excites me. In fact, I had to send everyone out when I received that, because I thought how your body would tremble with your anger, and how hard your breath would be as you tried to hold back your cry and… I had to pleasure myself with that image in my mind, and by the time I thought myself completely calm, I received your second letter of the day. 

Darling, you miss me, but believe me, I too miss you so much. 

Your suffering husband,  
Your Nikolaj


	20. Chapter 20

His men started cheering suddenly, making Nikolaj lift his head from his correspondence. They were so loud, that their voices carried all the way to his quiet corner of the camp. 

He smiled. “Alexey,” he said to his page. “Can you see what has got them so excited?” 

The young man ran out of his tent. A few moments later, and under even louder cheers, Alexey ran back, grinning. “It’s His Majesty. He’s here.”

Nikolaj stood up and ran out, following Alexey. He stepped out and saw his darling, sitting proudly on his black horse, and waving at the soldiers. His heart started beating furiously in his chest. His darling shouldn’t be there, and yet, how beautiful he was as he approached him, a slim, pale figure that seemed made out of the fog and mist that covered the camp that morning. 

He waited quietly as his darling came closer and closer. For a second Elik smiled at him shyly from his horse, and then Nikolaj gave him his hand to help him dismount. 

His soldiers whistled and cheered and the bolder started shouting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss.”

Grinning, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his darling’s. Elik closed the distance between them, embraced him and shivered. His mouth opened for his, and had it become sweeter after these months?

Reluctantly, he pulled away. “Darling,” he whispered, reproach creeping in his tone. 

“Husband, I missed you,” Elik whispered back. “I had to see with my own eyes that you are well.”

“I am well, but…”

Elik took a step back. “I know you are busy,” he said. “I will join you for dinner.”

Nikolaj nodded, his trousers suddenly even tighter than usual. “We will have an early dinner,” he said softly. “And then we will retire early.” He looked towards his dick unsubtly and with a smirk. “We have missed you.”

Elik nodded. “So have I,” he whispered. He plastered himself against Nikolaj once more. “You will be gentle with me, My Lord? It’s been months since I practiced with your weapon, so I know that riding will be out of the question tomorrow, but I would like to be able to sit at least.”

Nikolaj swallowed hard, and blood filled his cock further. He had missed his teasing husband so much. He nodded slowly and Elik moved away from him again, letting everyone see the bulge in his trousers. 

Instead of snickers there were cheers. 

“I wish my wife made me hard just with words,” someone shouted and there were even more loud shouts of approval.

Nikolaj could see the beginning of an impulse in Elik’s smile. “After this campaign, I guarantee you she will have that ability,” Nikolaj shouted back, grinning and making his men laugh. He gestured for Viscount Borzi to come forward. “Captain, please escort my Consort.”

The man came forward, trying not to smile. 

“I would like to see the camp,” his darling said. “And especially the hospital. I’ve only fought once, and it did not go well, but the doctors took good care of me. So, I want to personally thank the doctors and the nurses here for treating our soldiers.” 

The Captain shot him a glance and he nodded, wondering if his darling was as tough as he claimed he was. He went to the hospital on occasion, but it was his least favourite activity. All that moaning, the stench of open wounds and the cloying scent of blood. If it were possible, the hospital would be as far away from the camp as could be. 

“Till dinner, Husband,” he told his darling. 

“Till dinner, Husband,” Elik told him quietly.

Nikolaj turned around. 

“Your Majesty,” he heard one of his soldiers start addressing his darling, as he walked back into his tent. They’d all ask something, and he was certain that his darling would stop and talk to all them. 

He smiled. Perhaps they too needed the break that his darling’s visit would provide.


	21. Chapter 21

Nikolaj studied his darling. His visit, surprising though it was, had filled Nikolaj with joy. He had missed him so much. And he would miss him even more now that he knew how lovely his darling looked on his campaign bed. 

“Must I go back?” his darling asked him softly, with Nikolaj’s pillow as his shield. 

He nodded. “Having you here was good, not just for me, but for the troops as well. Having you care for the injured was good for morale, and reminded everyone of what they have back home, a loving mate who waits for them.”

Elik snorted. 

Nikolaj grinned. “Fucking around doesn’t mean that people don’t love their husbands or their wives. It’s like meat jelly. You don’t eat it every day, but it’s still your favourite food.”

“I guess so.”

“But then again, how can you understand?” he laughed as he went back to his bed, grabbed his darling’s shield and hugged him close to him. He had to; his bed was too narrow that he really had to lie on top of his sweet. “You love mushrooms, and you have them every day.” 

“They are so versatile,” Elik smiled. “You can have them in soups, in salads, on their own, with cheese, with meat, with…”

Nikolaj kissed him to shut him up, but then, regretfully, let him go again. “Still, you must go back now.”

“Why can’t my place be by my husband?”

“Because we are getting ready for the big offensive.” He rubbed the tip of his nose against Eli’s. “If all goes well, all will be well. If things go badly…” He bit his lips. 

“I’m not scared of anything.”

“You are not, but I am. I want to know you are safe before I attack.” He smiled. “I want to know that you will be home, planning the biggest celebration for our victorious troops, with free food for all, music and dance and…” He grinned. “You may even prepare a petition asking me to free the prisoners of war, instead of selling them into slavery.”

Elik frowned. “They ruined our Progress. I am not sure they deserve to be freed.”

“Darling,” he laughed, half-shocked. 

Elik sighed and smiled at the same time. “You are right; I will prepare that petition.”

Nikolaj stood up. 

“We still haven’t spent a day naked,” Elik whispered. “Promise me that when you are back, we will do that.”

He nodded. “Should I call the servants now, so we can get ready for the rest of the day?”

“No. Let me look at you a little longer.”

Nikolaj stayed still, smiling at his darling. “You like what you see?”

“Always.”

“I also like what I see. Now, can I call the servants?”

Elik nodded. 

“I will come home to you, darling, I swear.”

“As you are?”

“Yes,” he grinned. “What kind of question is that?” He rang the bell to let the page who stood outside the entrance of the small tent that served as his bedchamber, know to summon his servants. 

“We have a story. Of a soldier who promised to come back to his wife, but died in battle.” Elik looked at him seriously. “He still came back. But he wasn’t how he had been.”

“Is that one of the stories you liked hearing by the fireplace in winter?”

Elik nodded.

“Then, I promise I will come back as I am now.” He stroked himself once. “And with the same appetite as I have now.”

His darling looked at his cock appreciatively. “I hope so,” he whispered, looking hungry. 

The flap to his tent opened. Nikolaj lowered his hand. “When I am back, you must tell me this story. It sounds horrible.”

“It is, My Lord. He…”

Nikolaj put his finger over his mouth and shushed his darling. “Don’t spoil it. Let me be curious and eager to come home to you, and hear the rest of it.”

“As you wish, My Lord.” Elik stayed where he was as the servants came in. 

Nikolaj sat down and let the men start washing him, enjoying the view. “When I am back, I will have your portrait made,” he said.

“Who wants it?”

“I do.” At the next campaign, if there was one, he’d take the image of his darling with him. 

“Why? You have me. Why do you want my painting?”

“So that I can look at it when you’re away.” Or rather, when he was away.

His darling made a face. “I’d rather be close to you. When you are back, and we have more time, can we discuss this again? My place is by my husband.”

He rolled his eyes upwards. “Whoever heard of a such a thing?”

Elik sat up, eyes shining. “My Lord, if I can find examples of Bosilik noblewomen who followed their husbands in campaigns, will you allow it?”

He nodded. “If you do, yes.” His darling rising from their bed made his cock rise a little too, as if it too agreed with the idea of Elik joining him in the future. 

With a smile, Elik submitted to the servants. “Thank you, My Lord.”

He glanced at his darling, and wondered; if Elik didn’t find any precedent, would it be too terrible if he broke yet another tradition and brought his darling with him to his next campaign? After all, he too had missed his darling terribly all these weeks, and his presence did encourage the troops. The idea had merit and he’d have to think about it.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark unfolded the little note with curiosity. Nodding, he followed the page out. Andrej, was it? No, Andrej was the blond one. This was probably Pavel. 

Pavel knew his way around the palace, taking corridor after winding corridor that servants used instead of the grand staircases he used, as if he was trying to make sure no one would see them. Perhaps he was doing that, Mark realized as Pavel led him out to the garden and, through the maze, to the pavilion at its end. 

His Majesty’s Consort was waiting for him there. 

Pavel nodded and ran back. Mark was certain that he would find a way to deter anyone from entering the maze.

“Please, sit,” the young man told him, gesturing at the bench where he was sitting.

“Your Majesty, I cannot sit next to you. That place is only for Your Husband.”

The young man frowned. “Yes, I’m sorry, I forgot that rule.” He stood up. “Please, sit.”

This time, he obeyed. “What may I do for you?”

He stared at Mark, slowly reddening. With a deep breath, the young man stood up straighter. “My Lord’s new wife will have started the journey from Oerestand.”

There was a questioning tone at the end, so he nodded. 

“I…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “How do I prepare her for it?”

“Excuse me?”

The young man sat at his feet, like a pupil staring up at his teacher. “Since My Lord must marry, I feel it’s my responsibility to make things as pleasant for him as can be. And for him to enjoy himself, his wife must be ready for him.”

Mark nodded. Nikolaj did prefer it when his partners were willing and not scared of him. 

“They used something when they prepared me for him, but it was not enough,” The young man shivered, and stared at him. “You know it wasn’t,” he said very quietly, acknowledging that morning that everyone at the Council pretended had never happened.

He nodded, trying to keep his expression as calm as possible. He had enjoyed it back then, and he never regretted it, but it wouldn’t do to remind his friend’s wife how much he had liked it. Nor did he want to show that he knew that the young man was trying to make him agree to whatever he asked, just by mentioning that morning. 

“So, I have some knowledge how to prepare his bride, if his bride is a male one, but I have no idea how to prepare a female one. And no one at the Ladies’ court will tell me if My Lord has slept with other women, so I can ask them how they dealt with it.”

Mark stared, shocked. His mind froze just as his body. 

“You are his best friend. Surely you know.”

“What do you really want?”

The young man stared at him. “I want My Lord to be happy.” His shoulders sagged. “And as His Majesty’s Consort, it is my duty to look after His Majesty’s subjects, and they include this one.”

Mark remembered how Ekaterina used to call the young man when she had been training him for his duties. It seemed to him that he was still a noble child, to naïve for court. “Your Majesty, if Nikolaj is too happy with his new wife, he may not be too happy with you,” he said slowly. 

“Perhaps. But he will remember I let him be happy, without complaining or protesting.”

And a happy Nikolaj would probably leave his Consort live a quiet life in the countryside, perhaps back at Jedlowa with his sister, instead of trying to get rid of him. Mark studied the young man. No, he wasn’t a child, but he was still noble and struggling for his survival. Mark smiled slowly. He liked fighters, and the young man did make his friend happy. Deliriously so. 

Even though he was certain that Nikolaj would not push aside his noble, dignified and seemingly so accommodating Consort for the sake of any Oerestand beauty, he decided to play along. “In the past, the Empress Dowager would choose the ladies that would share Nikolaj’s bed. I will write down their names for you, and you can ask them your questions.”

The young man sighed but nodded. 

And if that didn’t work, then he knew the address of the most delightful establishment in the capital. If noble ladies couldn’t help his friend’s wife, then, the whores certainly would. 

“Thank you,” he said as he stood up. He looked at the exit to the maze. “Ah, I never remember the way out of here. Do you know it or should I shout for Pavel?”

“I know it,” he smiled as he stood up. “It doesn’t matter that you don’t know the way out of this maze, Your Majesty. As long as you can navigate the labyrinth that is the court.” He grinned. “And, so far, I think you’re doing well.”

The young man smiled. “I hope so.”

Mark nodded again. “Do you know from where to get training cocks? In case the bride is male? If not, I know just the place.”

“Ah, thank you,” he said, shocked for a moment. “I would appreciate that.”

Mark smiled. He’d do anything for his best friend, and for his best friend’s wife.


	23. Chapter 23

Four months after his husband had brought Oerestand to its knees, the Oerestand Bride arrived at Ivanhof. His husband traced soothing circles on his back. “You don’t have to come to the ceremony,” he told Elik. 

Elik nuzzled his neck. His husband was far too kind. He didn’t want to go. Still, he had to ask. “Shouldn’t your Consort be there?”

“Yes, but you wouldn’t be the first Empress not to appear. I was told that my mother,” he sighed deeply, and didn’t continue. 

“Your mother had wanted to abolish this custom too?”

“She did, but it’s too established a tradition to change.”

“I see.” He slipped out of Nikolaj’s embrace. “My Lord, I thank you for giving me permission not to attend. May I ask for a favour?”

Nikolaj nodded, smiling. 

“I would like to see the Oerestand Bride and help prepare her.” 

His husband’s smile turned knowing. “Darling, you want to fuck her first? The idea has merit. You would open her nicely for me.”

Elik felt his cheeks burn. “Not like that. Just to see her and make sure she is oiled enough.” The poor thing would struggle anyway; the least he could do is help ease her pain. 

Nikolaj grabbed his wrists and pulled him back to his lap. “You may do as you please, my darling. Including fucking her, if you so desire. I wouldn’t mind. And you are my partner; it wouldn’t break tradition per se, if you did.” He grinned. “It would be… strange. Or maybe outrageous.”

Sometimes he really wondered about his husband’s obsession with him fucking others. “Husband, if you want me to fuck her, I will do it. But taking her virginity is your prerogative. You conquered Oerestand, after all. I did nothing.”

“You were there the week before we crushed them, inspiring my troops to victory. I say that was something.”

Elik shook his head. He had been so lonely without Nikolaj, he had to go see him. Unlike so many of the things he did, he’d done it for himself, not for others. 

His husband pressed a kiss to his temple. “You are very kind, darling, to care so much for my new Bride.”

“I have a unique perspective on the matter,” he snorted. “Of course, I care.” And he was curious to see her. She could prove his competition, after all. No one liked a jealous wife, but no one pushed aside an accommodating one. If he did lose his husband’s love to the new Bride, he’d probably still have His Lord’s consideration and respect, if Elik showed how generous and obliging he was from the start. 

“You may do as you like with her,” his husband repeated. “You will tell me if you fuck her, won’t you?”

“Of course, My Lord.” He glanced at the clock. “The ceremony is in three hours. She should be getting ready now. May I be excused?”

“Already? You won’t join us for the dinner before the ceremony, at least?”

He touched his husband’s clothed cock. “I wonder why they spend most of these three hours braiding the Bride’s hair, when they should be preparing her for this. Even half a day is not enough for the first encounter with your weapon, My Lord.”

Nikolaj chuckled. “You still think of it as a weapon, my sweet?”

Elik continued stroking him. “Well, it is big, and long, and hard, and it can hurt, so, to answer you, My Lord, I still think it’s a weapon.” He smiled. “And like any weapon, one learns how to use it after many hours of practice.”

With a grin, Nikolaj’s fingers closed around his wrist. “Well, this weapon must be used on someone else tonight, so, kindly stop handling it.”

“My Lord can’t use it twice in a row? Since when?”

He started laughing. “Your Lord can use it twice, or thrice, or more times with you. But if that Bride is ugly, I will be lucky if I can use it once, so I need to save it for her.”

“Hm. Has that ever happened? That the Bride was so ugly, the ceremony could not be performed?”

“Not exactly. The ceremony must be performed no matter how ugly the Bride is.” Nikolaj frowned. “There is the record of how Ivan IV could not take one of his Brides. The books do not say why he couldn’t. In the end, he had to use his fist to take that poor woman.”

Elik closed his legs tightly, so painful that sounded. “Any Bride would prefer your cock to your fist,” he said, shivering and stopping his teasing caresses on Nikolaj’s cock on that instant. “Yes, I see your point.”

Nikolaj released him. He kissed him on the forehead. “I will make sure it enters the records how dutiful and pleasing a Consort you are to your dear husband, going to such lengths as to prepare his new Bride.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” he said as he stood up. He kissed his husband on the forehead. “Enjoy your new Bride, My Husband. Tell me how it was when you return.”

“I will, darling.”

Elik smiled. “Till later, Husband.”

“Till later, darling.”

He walked out of the inner audience room and smiled at Peter, who was dutifully waiting for him with the box in his hands. “His Majesty gave me permission to see his new Bride,” he told his page. 

With a bow, the young man led the way and Elik followed him as if he were a blind person guided around, unseeing and lost in his own dark world. 

Being so obliging hurt, but what else could he do? His Lord could fuck anyone he wanted, but none of the common folk, none of the guards or the soldiers, none of the married noble men or women could displace him. They could only gain influence and wealth. A wife, though…. 

How obliging he would have to be, he sighed. He didn’t doubt His Lord’s affection or desire, but what if His Lord found his new wife pleasing to him? Even to that day he had no idea what had made His Lord stop and keep him by his side, instead of sending him to live somewhere in the edges of his empire, as he had done with his other wives. What if His Lord decided to keep this new wife close?

And if a wife had become Consort once, then another wife could take his place, if His Lord desired. It would only take a few false testimonies and some fake evidence for him to be charged with treason and executed, letting his husband’s new wife free to become his new Empress, capable of giving him heirs of his own flesh and blood. 

Up to that point, His Lord had not spoken about the matter, but Elik knew it was in his thoughts. He’d seen notes on adoption laws on his desk, and Lady Ekaterina had told him that Mark had said that His Lord had asked him some very specific questions on the matter. But how could he start this discussion before His Lord? 

“We are here, Your Majesty.”

Elik nodded as the guards opened the door for him. The moment he saw the room, he shivered. A little over a year ago, it had been him getting ready there. How many things had happened to him since then. How many things he had accepted. “I came to see the new Bride,” he said as he took the box from Peter. 

“This way, Your Majesty.” A servant girl led him through the cold antechamber to the dressing room. 

The servants, the Royal Hairdresser and his two assistants bowed deeply when they saw him. The Bride slid to the floor and knelt with his head down. 

“A man?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. His Majesty had requested a male bride to be sent to him.”

Elik swallowed. A male bride could not tempt His Lord with the promise of children of his own, but could still displace him. He studied him. Even folded in two, the man seemed tall, and he had nicely developed muscles. But what was most interesting to Elik was that the man had red hair. It was darker than his own, and fell in soft, still untamed curls over his shoulders. “They have chosen you well,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

The Bride raised his head. His eyes were green, and he was so very pretty with full lips and sharp features that would turn him from a beautiful youth to a handsome man soon. Younger than him too, but not so young that His Lord would not sleep with him. At seventeen, only a god can love you, wasn’t that written somewhere? He was certain he’d read it in a poem, and this young man was seventeen or so and worthy of a god. “Yes, My Lord will be most pleased with you,” he said quietly. “Have they started preparing you already for His Majesty?”

The young man reddened everywhere. 

“Answer His Majesty when you’re asked a question,” one of the servants told the Bride, kicking him on the thigh.

Elik froze for a moment. He remembered that man – or rather, his voice made him remember him. He had prepared him too, with little oil and stabbing fingers. How he’d been scared of him back then, and now? He was the Emperor’s Consort, and he was still a servant, whose name Elik need never learn. Just one of them, the plain-dressed creatures that made sure he was comfortable. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the Bride mumbled. 

Elik handed the box to the servant. “Prepare His Majesty’s Oerestand Bride with these.” A set of three training cocks he had commissioned just in case His Lord received a male bride. “And use a lot of oil.” He smiled at the Bride encouragingly. “My Lord is big but, if you manage to take all three by the time they take you to the Hall for the ceremony, the experience will not be as painful. You might even find it pleasant.”

The Bride shivered. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“You may continue,” he told the servants and the Royal Hairdresser. “My Lord has great expectations. I hope you exceed them.”

“Your Majesty.” They bowed deeply again. 

Elik turned his back on them and walked out of the room. “I would like to go back now, Peter. Please show me the way.”

The moment they were in the corridor, Peter stifled his laughter. 

“What is it?”

“Your Majesty never remembers the way around Ivanhof.”

“Remembering the way around Ivanhof is your job,” he told him with a smile. “Not mine. And you do such a good job of it. Have you ever thought of becoming a cartographer?”

“Your Majesty?”

“I’m serious. I bet you could draw a map of all the passages and corridors in the palace from memory. That requires talent and skill. When your palace service is over, would you like to be posted somewhere, where you could develop both? Just think about it for a while.” 

“Yes. I mean, thank you, Your Majesty.”

“No, thank you.” 

Peter nodded, still shocked at Elik’s suggestion. Elik knew that, like all his other pages, Peter was a younger son of a noble family. In his case, he was the youngest of four boys. He wouldn’t inherit much, so his palace service was preparation for a career in the army or the administration. On his own, Peter could become an official of fifth, maybe even fourth rank. But with Elik’s patronage? He could go far.

If Elik remained in power long enough to help him. He sighed again. 

Peter coughed. 

“Yes, Peter?”

“Is Your Majesty unwell?”

“Yes.”

“Not sad?”

“Why would I be sad?”

“Because His Majesty is getting married.”

He smiled. “It is His Majesty’s right and desire to get married. I’m happy for him, and when I’m happy for him, I am never sad. But I am feeling unwell. My chest hurts.” It had been a while since he’d felt such anxiety over the precariousness of his position. He’d let himself relax, and feel happy and secure in His Lord’s arms and affection. Little wonder he was in such pain now. 

Peter stared at him with a worried expression. “Should I notify His Majesty?”

“Not on the day of his wedding, Peter. This is a joyful day for him, and for Bosilke. Tomorrow, if I am still unwell, I will let him know myself,” he lied. 

“Alright,” Peter agreed reluctantly. “We are here, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you. I would like a bowl of broth sent to me, and not to be disturbed after that is delivered.”

Peter bowed again and hurried to pass on his requests. 

With a gesture, Elik dismissed the servants that were waiting at the outer room. He picked up a book, and pretended to read while he waited for his supper. A few moments later, he became curious. Which book had he in his hand? He checked the title. ‘The ancient history of Elsevia. Recounting the turmoil of arms and the toils of love of many illustrious princes, and the turns of their fortunes.’ It seemed interesting enough. 

He opened it at the first page and started reading about a king with two daughters, one with golden hair, and one with black, the first married, the second unwed, and desirous to remain a virgin. Yet, as he read on, he grew more dissatisfied. By chance, the king met a noble and valiant knight, and when his virginal daughter saw him, they fell in love.

By the time they brought him his broth, the author had spent one whole page describing how the lovers felt, and for some reason, the passages brought tears to his eyes. How could he read about the passion of lovers when his own love was about to claim another man at the Great Hall, and… And then what? What would become of him? 

All those months that had passed since His Lord had asked to marry him and make him his Consort, suddenly felt like days. His time as Consort, in the position he had so coveted, and had thought would protect him, felt like a dream about to end. And His Lord’s love felt like a lie. 

For the first time in a long while, he thought of Radu. What if he had let Radu persuade him not to go to Nikolaj as his Quhjan Bride? What if Radu had loved him, and finally had found the courage to confess his emotions? If only he’d stayed back home. 

Tired, he undressed, went to their bed, and hugged Nikolaj’s pillow. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It smelled of him, musky and earthy. If he had stayed at home, he’d never have smelled this perfume most seductive. If he had stayed at home, he’d never have learnt what being an object meant. If he had stayed at home, he would never have grown into himself. 

When His Husband came back from his wedding, Elik would be sweet and obliging (and maybe just a little hurt, because he was), and he would fight for his place with every means he had. But if His Husband had already fallen in love – or lust – with this new Bride of his, and wanted to get rid of him, then so be it. The journey had been worth it, and the imperial mantle made for a good shroud. 

Getting up again, he went to his bookshelves and picked up another random book. ‘Princess L.’ He should have paid closer attention to what books the Ladies had selected for his library before he had accepted them. The damage had been done, though, so he might as well read them. 

At least this one did not take place in a fantastic land, but rather the kingdom of Valentin, as it had been over a century ago. The first pages did not even introduce the eponymous heroine, Princess L., but rather the king and his court. Now, that was interesting. Fascinated by the depiction of a court most happy, he kept reading and reading until the heroine was introduced, a shy, young girl. He liked her, and so he continued reading how her fortunes kept changing.

The loud bang of a door opening violently startled him. 

His Husband groaned deeply as he entered the room in only his nightshirt. 

Elik put the book down and stared at him. How much time had passed? And why was His Husband back already? He wanted to find out what happened next. The Princess had discovered a letter that seemed to compromise the man she loved. “Were you not pleased with your new wife, Husband?”

His Husband shook his head, visibly annoyed. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, looking disgusted. “I need a bath to wash that filth off me.”

Elik got up immediately and followed him. “Had I known, I would have had the tub filled with warm water for you. Can you manage with this?” At His Husband’s nod, he started running the water. Valentin of a century ago might have had a happy court, but they did not have running water all the time, and he’d rather have that than all the splendour of that court, he suddenly realized. “What happened?” he asked as His Husband paced like a caged animal. “Did you not manage to perform your duty towards your new wife?” he asked, horrified at the idea of that young man ruined by His Husband’s fist. 

His Husband stopped and looked at him. “I managed,” he spat out. He put his hand in the water and shivered. “I don’t need a bath,” he grumbled as he continued pacing. 

Elik tested the water. It was cold, and by the time he sent a message to the servants to heat the tub, His Husband would have made a hole at the floor. “At least, let me wash you with the cloth,” he said as he ran to his room and poured some water from the water heater that he used for his tea into a milk jug. The water was still warm, even though he hadn’t used the heater in a while and the fire had been spent, so he dipped the washcloth in. 

As he started to kneel so he could wash His Husband where he supposed he felt most filthy, His Husband grabbed his hair and stopped him. He looked up. Nikolaj seemed unhappy for some reason. How badly had this wedding ceremony gone? When he tugged his hair again, Elik stood up. “Husband?”

With a sigh, His Husband embraced him. “They sent me a male bride.”

“You had requested it, My Lord. Or so I was told?”

“I had but… They thought that I like red-heads with light eyes.” His Husband stared at him. “I don’t. Why would I need another red-haired wife when I have you already?”

Elik froze. “Maybe you should request a blond next time,” he said dryly. Was that how it was going to be in the future, His Lord creating a garden of delights for himself? 

His Husband sighed deeply. “I don’t think I want another wife, Elik. It’s my duty to take as many wives as I can, but...” He grimaced. “It annoyed me that I had to fuck that man who didn’t know me. Oh, but thanks for preparing him. Even though I didn’t really want to do it, it was a pretty good fuck.”

He chuckled. “Glad to have been of service.”

Shaking his head, Nikolaj took the washcloth from his hands and started wiping his genitals. “I’ll end up like Mark and Ekaterina, being all talk about fucking around and then coming home to my mate.”

“Really? They never fuck around?” he managed to gasp. 

He shook his head again. “Never. He had some affairs before his marriage, but ever since he married her? Nothing.” He smiled at Elik. “They don’t disapprove of people who fuck around, though. They think it’s a great idea. Unlike someone else I know.”

“I don’t disapprove. Really. I just don’t …” He gave up trying to excuse himself, since he did disapprove. 

“In any case,” Nikolaj said as he threw the washcloth in a corner, “I don’t feel like fucking people I don’t know anymore. They don’t know what excites me. And fucking someone is more fun when they respond to you, instead of lying there like rag dolls.”

Elik nodded. He too preferred it when His Husband touched him just so, or when His Husband responded to his caresses. 

“I’m thinking of changing the ceremony. Why do I need to get married to a conquered country through my Bride when I can become its rightful king?”

“Why indeed?” he said softly. Nikolaj was a genius, and not just in the battlefield. But most importantly, Nikolaj could be his. Only his. 

“What do you think? You don’t approve?” Nikolaj stared at him earnestly. 

Elik stared back at Nikolaj as he went over his dark thoughts and his fears and his decision. If there were no other wife to challenge him, he could be free of all his anxiety. But even if Nikolaj kept the ceremony, he still wouldn’t be anxious about his position. He’d tried to be a good Consort, and when he died, he’d die as one. And why had he never really noticed just how blue Nikolaj’s eyes were? As blue as the evening sky. So blue, he could fly into them.

He grabbed the back of Nikolaj’s head and pushed him down for a kiss. His Husband opened his mouth to him immediately and Elik slipped his tongue past soft lips, tasting traces of the wine and the fruit His Husband had eaten earlier. Better still was His Husband’s own taste, though, headier than wine, sweeter than fruit. 

“Of course, I approve,” he gasped once he realised that he needed to reply with words, not just with kisses. “It’s a brilliant idea, worthy of you,” he said quickly, “and the truth is, I don’t want to share you with another wife. Ever.”

“Just wives?” Nikolaj smirked. 

Elik bit His Husband’s lip. “Not just wives. Anyone. I want you to be mine. Just mine. Only mine.”

“For as long as I live?”

“Yes,” Elik replied immediately. “Mine,” he growled, plastering his body on his husband’s, and letting him feel how his member had begun to stiffen. 

“Let’s try it for a year first, see how we like it,” Nikolaj grinned, squeezing Elik’s ass and pulling him as close to him as he could. 

“We already have,” he said sharply. 

Nikolaj’s forehead was marred by the smallest frown for a second. “Yes, so we have,” he grinned again. He grabbed Elik’s ass with both hands and lifted him up. Elik wrapped his legs around His Husband’s waist immediately and before His Husband could make another comment, he resumed kissing him. 

He knew that he’d probably stress about his position and Nikolaj’s love the moment Nikolaj started talking of fucking around again. Because he would, Elik was certain of that too. But when that happened, he’d worry about it, remind himself that he wouldn’t mind dying his Emperor’s Consort, and deal with whomever challenged him. He wanted to keep His Husband as much as he wanted to keep his position. 

Sweet and obliging, fierce and possessive, he’d do anything for His Nikolaj and his country. But first, he had to take His Husband. He hoped His Love was ready for that, for he would not be denied. Didn’t Nikolaj know what it did to a man to hear his love declare his fidelity? And, if Nikolaj didn’t, he would find out soon. Elik would show him, as soon as Nikolaj put him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
